


The Muse

by Caprice



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprice/pseuds/Caprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a peaceful diplomatic mission, Daniel catches the eye of one who is seeking inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This story was orginally written under the pen-name of Nefret.

  


Running; feet pounding into the floor, breath catching in my throat; senses fully attuned to the surroundings, nostrils catching the scent of jasmine in the warm air, eyes squinting against the glare of bright moonlight streaming into the hallway from tall stained glass windows. Another door; stop, weapon ready, shoulder pushes as hand releases the catch, in … sweep left to right - windows, stored boxes, no other door, clear … empty … back up, out, on to the next. All around me the sounds of others repeating my movements, banging of doors, shouts of _“clear”_ echoing off the marble walls; searching, searching, and not finding…

_ God, you have to be here, there’s nowhere else, this has to be the place; there’s no more time to waste, so much already wasted… You’ve been gone too long already, every minute more the threat grows, we could lose more and more of you… till there’s nothing left to reclaim… NO. Not going to think that, not going to happen. I will find you, and you’ll be YOU… That beautiful mind will be intact and giving me all kinds of hell… _

No more doors here, sweep up the stairs, the last landing, more fucking marble, only one door, follow the red dot… _You WILL be here. _Suck in a breath, crank the handle, nudge the door and I’m in…

~ Å ~

The gate room was buzzing with talk as the three teams prepared to depart. O'Neill, impatiently waiting for half his team to show up, cast an eye over the hubbub. In addition to the members of SG9 and SG3, General Hammond and Senator Murphy were geared up and ready for this outing - well, geared up in the sense that the FRED was loaded down with clothing bags, personal gear and briefcases, instead of the usual scientific and survival gear. 

This mission was the successful culmination of months of negotiations conducted first by SG3 and then SG9 with the people of the planet P2X 798, the Ehren. A population on a technological par with Earth, they had long ago been abandoned by the minor Goa’uld who had transplanted their ancestors from the ancient Mediterranean region. Overlooked as other System Lords scrambled for power and planets, they had developed along many similar lines to that of Earth, and had greeted the teams from Earth with delight and wonder. When informed about the present state of interstellar politics they had readily agreed to stand by their distant cousins and offered their support in the battle against the Goa’uld. Hence today; the final formal signing of a treaty of mutual support - both in terms of defence and technology - between the people of the planets Ehren and Earth. After the last treaty-signing debacle,  Hammond had been only too glad to accept the offer to conduct the ceremony on Ehren. Senator Murphy was in attendance as representative of the President, whose advisors just could not bring themselves to approve of an off-world visit, and he was bouncing around the gate room like an excited ten year old.

Jack unsuccessfully tried to dodge the third glare from  Hammond in as many minutes. Sighing, he sought out his 2IC. “Carter, where the hell are they?”

“Sir, they signed in five minutes ago. They should be here soon.” Sam excused herself from Major Kovachek and moved back towards Jack. A clatter of footsteps announced the arrival of the final two members of the mission - Daniel Jackson hurried in juggling suit bags, kit bag, and laptop, looking windblown and breathless; Teal’c followed him, suit bag draped over one arm, kitbag in the other and looking completely unperturbed.

“General Hammond, we apologise for our tardiness.” Teal’c made a graceful half bow to his commander and the Senator. “We were delayed leaving  Denver .”

“That’s alright, son. We have a couple of minutes left,”  Hammond replied.

Jack followed Daniel to the FRED, watching as he loaded their gear on board. “Well, it’s about time you guys showed up. Where’ve you been?”

“Hey, Jack. Er, well, we both had some things to pick up in Denver, so we decided to make a weekend of it.”

“Oh?” Jack tried not to sound like a kid whose friends hadn’t asked him go to the park with them. “What kind of things?”

“Um, clothes, actually. And after last week we both felt the need to get out and act like normal human beings for a bit.”

“Some kind of archaeologist/Jaffa bonding thing?”

“No, more like a ‘we got thrown out of a moving airplane with a parachute and survived to tell the tale’ kind of thing. Hi, Sam.” 

“Ahh!” Okay, so maybe Jack was glad he hadn’t been around for that one.

Sam joined them, smiling in appreciation at Daniel’s appearance. “Daniel, you’re looking very dapper today.”

“He’s not the only one.” Jack gazed in surprise at Teal’c as he too joined them by the ramp.

Sam turned and grinned at Teal'c. Dress blues were the order of the day for the military members of the teams, and the civilians were dressed up accordingly. Daniel was wearing his best suit, with a soft yellow tie and cream silk shirt. He looked wonderful - the look of reserved introspection that had been so evident lately no longer with him. And Teal'c... Teal'c looked amazing, decked out in dark grey robes made of beautiful smooth wool, trimmed with matching silk edging. He had the air of one who was supremely happy with his place in the world.

"Guys, you look gorgeous! Where did you get the robes, Teal'c?"

“I mentioned to Daniel Jackson how uncomfortable I found Tau'ri formal clothes. He kindly introduced me to a clothier who was willing to produce these for me."

"Daniel? A tailor? " 

"Oh, Helen isn't a tailor. She's a costumier - specialises in reproduction costumes for museums. She's based in Denver now. She does a bit of private tailoring on the side."

"Well, I think you both look lovely." Sam linked arms with her two handsome friends and moved to the side of the ramp as the gate came alive, chevrons lighting up one by one, connecting Earth to the stars. The wormhole belched into life, its watery glow bathing the assembled teams in shimmering blue reflection.

“Ehren diplomatic party, you have a go.” Walter’s voice rang out from the control room.

Hammond strode up the ramp, relishing the surge of excitement at being able to set foot on another planet again. This day had been a long time coming; the signing of a treaty that would finally bring the SGC, the USA and the people of Earth a strong and reliable ally. An ally prepared to stand side by side with them in their fight against the Goa’uld. An ally prepared to equally share its knowledge, science, medicine and culture. An ally that had no hidden agenda, no secret self-serving purpose.

SG-9 and SG-3 had put in a lot of hard work on this mission and were fully deserving of the commendations they were to receive on their return. As was Major Davis, whom he suspected had spent more time in airplanes than on the ground in the last few months, as he handled the political end of not only this treaty but also the ill-fated Tok’ra signing. Well, no such problems would dog these proceedings, he thought. Just one of the reasons for insisting on SG1’s presence - apart from being the SGC’s premier team and foremost experts on first contacts and new civilizations - they needed this trip as a morale booster. Their last few missions had been a trying combination of spectacular successes and dismal failures, and he felt they deserved to share in the success of the contact with the Ehren.

Exhaling, Hammond closed his eyes and stepped into the cold embrace of the wormhole…and out into paradise.

Ah yes, another reason for bringing SG1’s stressed members - this part of the planet was a tropical paradise. The Stargate sat on the crest of a small foothill crouched at the base of towering volcanic mountains, high enough to give a commanding view of the city and sheltered bay below. The city of Sorenia lay spread out before them, a beautiful assemblage of housing, official buildings and bustling commercial businesses stretched around the coastline of a wide sheltered bay. Pristine white beaches, warm breezes laden with a myriad of scents and pollens, and enthusiastic greenery made this one of the most pleasant worlds ever contacted. A point surely not to be missed by a certain colonel… right… 

about…

“Oh, see! Now this is just TYPICAL!!”

… now.

Biting down a grin Hammond fixed O’Neill with a stern glance. “Is there a problem, Colonel?”

“Well, YEAH!! SG1 is the lead team in this outfit. We’re the first, the best, the ones everyone else come to to help them out, translate this, figure out that, pull their butts out of the fire - and what do WE get???”

“Jack….”

“WE get every Ice World, Desert World, Welcome to HELL World there is.”

“Colonel…”

“And the JARHEADS get PARADISE???”

“Don’t make me come over there.”

“I’m just sayin’.”

His hidden grin now blossoming into a chuckle, Hammond escorted the Senator towards the approaching Ehren welcoming party.

“Hey, Teal’c! With all that water they must get some nice fishing… I wonder… T? Where’d he go?”

~ Å ~

The signing passed without a hitch, the solemn ceremony witnessed by most of the populace of the city lining the tiers of an enormous amphitheatre. Afterwards, the Earth representatives were treated to guided tours through Sorenia’s museums, galleries and university. To be accurate, most of the SGC personnel were - Jack O’Neill was last seen heading for a surf beach, many enthusiastic Ehren and several fishing poles in tow.

Daniel and Teal’c joined Dr. Llewellyn, SG3’s anthropologist, and a group of polite and proud Ehren on a tour of the main museum in Sorenia. Room after room in the stately, refined building showcased the beautifully diverse collection of art, historical artifacts and industrial inventions. 

“Daniel, you’re going to love this city.” Kate Llewellyn flung out an all-encompassing hand as they entered a long hall filled with tiny, intricate machines. “Everything, from the smallest, most basic item of daily use like drinking mugs to high powered medical instruments is designed with the fullest attention given not just to its functionality but also to its aesthetic appeal.”

Daniel looked up from his attempt to guess the purpose of a tiny mechanical machine that was happily spinning and burping to itself. “Even today, when the society is clearly very technologically advanced?”

“Especially now. There seems to be a consensus of opinion that the beauty of an object should not be lost to the practicalities of its use. The artistic merit of a building, home, piece of equipment, even transport is considered paramount in the design.” 

Daniel shared a rueful smile with his colleague. “Pity that philosophy didn’t take hold on Earth.”

“Do the artificers of the home-world no longer craft their wares to be pleasing to the eye?” 

Daniel and Teal’c turned to greet the speaker. A tall woman moved slowly towards them, her many layers of clothing floating about her body in filmy drifts, shading from pale green at her shoulders to deep earthy tones at her ankles. Ankles that were solidly encased in a pair of thick black Dr. Martens. It seemed Kate’s love of the footwear had been shared with her new friend. Elegant full fleshed arms were folded in front of her, raven black hair streaked with electric blue framed a sweet, almost pixie shaped face. Challenging green eyes gazed at her visitors, but her smile was genuine and welcoming. 

Kate stepped forward to do the introductions. “Teal’c, Daniel, I'd like to introduce Director Honorine Spring, curator of the museum and leading authority on all matters artistic in Sorenia. Honorine, this is Master Teal’c and Doctor Daniel Jackson, both members of SG1.” She took a breath and quickly added, “Doctor Jackson opened the Stargate on Earth for us, Honorine. And Master Teal’c has been instrumental in assisting us with our battle against the Goa’uld. They are both very valuable members of the SGC.” She flashed a proud grin at the two, knowing they did not seek nor often receive outside acknowledgement of their achievements.

Daniel shot a later-for-you look at Kate and smiled a greeting at Honorine. “Hello.”

Teal’c bowed his head and said, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Director.”

“A pleasure shared is a pleasure doubled, Master Teal’c.” Honorine seemed to be assessing them both, and apparently liking what she saw, repeated her first question.“Do the artificers of the home-world no longer craft their wares to be pleasing to the eye?” 

“Well, we do of course still have many, many artists who produce their work in many different media, but the size and demands of our populations unfortunately dictate that many things, particularly buildings are built primarily with functionality in mind.” Daniel smiled as he replied, his right hand waving in the air. “Artistic value often comes as an afterthought in many cases. Which is not to say that everything built on Earth is unattractive. We just don’t have the talent for melding the two philosophies as effectively as here on Ehren.” 

“Ah, perhaps this is because the Muses chose to join us in our exile, rather than stay on Earth with the unbelievers when our god brought us to Ehren,” Honorine offered. 

Teal’c looked away from another whizzing, singing machine that had captured his attention. “The Muses?”

Honorine smiled. “It is our belief that when our god placed us here the Muses settled with us, and continue to bless and inspire us in all paths of life, to this day. Everything we do, everything we create is inspired by them and done in their honour. They have kept the beauty of life itself with us, and all on Ehren hold them in the highest regard.”

Daniel looked cautiously at the tall gangly lady. “Do the people of Ehren worship the Muses as gods?”

Honorine let out a happy hoot of laughter. “No, no, dear Doctor. Don’t concern yourself that the Goa’uld have insinuated themselves here. The Muses are merely honoured for their inspiration in our lives. They never were gods to us. The One God who brought our ancestors to this planet has been gone from us for millennia now.” 

“Honorine, perhaps Daniel and Teal’c would like to see The Muses Sanctuary?” Kate suggested.

“A wonderful idea. But, first I would like to show you the museum’s most unique exhibit.”

Leading the way in a swirl of green gauze Honorine ushered her guests into the wing housing contemporary art, proudly bringing them to a halt before a wide open space at the far end of the hall. Before them, perched on a pedestal, bathed in rays of late afternoon sunshine beaming through the stained glass roof, sat a curious amalgamation of crystal spheres; a little over two feet in diameter, the object was mostly transparent, with brilliant colours refracted within the crystalline structures. Sensing there was more to the exhibit than this static display, Teal’c and Daniel waited politely.

Honorine stepped up beside the pedestal and addressed them. “This is one of, if not the most unique artwork ever constructed. The artist’s identity is a closely guarded secret - he, or she, does not seek recognition at all. The artist donated the Delphot to the museum purely for the satisfaction of seeing it used by the people. It is so popular there are queues everyday. We would be honoured if you wish to try it yourselves.”

Teal’c paced curiously around the object. “What exactly does this device achieve?”

“Oh, I would not want to spoil the surprise - and anyway the result is different for each person. It is completely safe.” She smiled at the three, wanting so much to share this special experience with the off-worlders. “Please…?”

“Alright, well, I’m game, I guess.” Daniel tentatively stretched out his right hand to hover over the crystals. “Um, where do I…”

“Place your hand anywhere on the crystals.” The rest of their escort arranged themselves in a semicircle around the exhibit - smiles of expectation lighting their faces.

Unconsciously holding his breath, Daniel dropped his hand onto the surface. For a moment nothing happened, then as the startling cold of the crystals penetrated his senses, he became aware of a harmonic, vibrating sound, so low as to be almost at the edge of hearing. Steadily the sound increased, becoming a clear peal of chimes, rising in a complicated, beautiful cadence. As the chiming rose, Daniel raised his head to gaze up toward the skylights, and his jaw dropped in astonishment. With shocking suddenness, a stream of rose pink coloured light shot up from the top of the crystal exhibit, streaking straight up to the roof. Upon contact with the glass roof the colour seemed to explode, shattering into thousands of little pink puffy clouds that proceeded to drift around the room, slowing in speed until they merely hovered, bumping gently into one another. 

A burst of cheers and applause from the assembled Ehren brought Daniel out of his daze and he withdrew his hand, stepping back from the pedestal. At the loss of contact with his hand the chiming began to fade, the puffy pink clouds also fading into nothingness.

“This is amazing. What makes it do that? Are the patterns random or does the machine formulate them somehow? Teal’c, Kate you have to try it. We’ll have to show the others. Jack and Sam would love it. It’ll drive Sam crazy….” Grinning, Daniel stepped over to Honorine as Teal’c took his place at the pedestal. Still caught up in the moment he did not pay much attention to the slight cold stinging of his right hand. 

As Teal’c made contact, a deep booming BONG rang out and the entire room was flooded with swirling, deep ruby red light. Gasps of appreciation and more applause rose from the audience, Teal’c himself favoured the display with a smile. The patterns of light shifted and raced about the room, the steady deep tone a constant background noise until he withdrew his hand. “A most impressive device,” he said, wishing briefly that he could share such a wonder with his son. He stepped aside to make room for Kate. Dr. Llewellyn straightened her skirt and confidently slapped her hand down on the top of the crystal object. The object responded with a sing-song chime that rose in volume to accompany a burst of yellow-orange light that rose to the roof, and coalesced into a fiery sunset, complete with rays of sunlight streaking through a cloudy sky, an incandescent setting sun sinking into the embrace of a mountain range and a pale blue sky - a noticeably Earth sky.

As others stepped up to activate the machine the SGC personnel moved back and followed the curator from the room. Daniel rubbed his hand along his thigh, the cold stinging sensation now dissipating. Turning to Teal’c and Kate he asked, “Does your hand feel funny after touching that thing?”

Both shook their heads. Honorine smiled at Daniel and explained, “Some people have found the Delphot seems to leech the warmth from their hands. I can assure you it is a temporary effect, and will cause no harm.”

“Oh. Okay.” Daniel rubbed his hand again and tried to dispel the vague feeling of unease that had settled over him. “So how come the Delphot produced nice vibrant patterns for Kate and Teal’c and **I** got puffy pink clouds?”

“No one really knows how the apparatus works, however some have theorized that it somehow connects with the very essence of the person in contact with it, and the result produced is directly influenced by that person’s true nature,” the Director replied.

Daniel felt his eyebrows climb in surprise. “Oh, wow. That’s… creepy, I think. Hey, Teal’c. What do you think would happen if you let Junior have a go?”

Teal’c felt a cold shudder creep up his spine and over his scalp. Contemplatively he replied, “Very bad art, Daniel Jackson. Very Bad Art.”

Accompanied by the sounds of laughter from Daniel and Kate, Honorine led them through the maze of the museum and out along a broad tree lined avenue. A short trip across soft yellow-green grass, and they passed into a shady fern filled gully. At the centre of the gully, nestled in amongst a riot of colourful plants and trailing vines stood a circle of nine statues. All were female, in varying poses. A small number of people moved about the area, some laying offerings at the feet of their particular Muse. Daniel felt an immediate sense of peaceful seclusion. Honorine stood back and allowed Kate to introduce the Muses to Daniel and Teal’c.

“I couldn’t believe it when we first came here,” she said. “Straight out of ancient Greek mythology. Even the names have stayed the same.” She motioned to the closest statue, a thoughtful image posed under a shading tree, huge bound books scattered at her feet. “Calliope.”

“Beautiful voice,” Daniel translated for Teal’c. “She was the intellectual Muse, the inspiration for epic poetry and philosophy. Wow, these are just beautiful.” His gaze wondered on to the next statue. “Erato, the Muse of the lyric; and Urania, the Muse of astronomy, or scientific wisdom.” He gestured at the three statues, which were grouped somewhat closer together than the others. “These were the original three Muses. And then there’s Terpsichore, the Muse of dance; Melpomene, the Muse of tragedy; and beautiful Clio, the Muse of history.” He shared a grin with Kate. “It’s always nice to have a Muse of your own.” Moving through the heady fragrance of the gardens he inspected the final three. “Thalia, the Muse of comedy; Euterpe, the Muse of music; and sweet little Polyhymnia, Muse of sacred song.”

Daniel stepped back to stand in front of the statue of Clio. The beautifully carved stone seemed almost to be real, and he was reminded of another, smaller statue of this particular Muse. It had been a birthday gift to him from Sarah, years ago when they were living together in Chicago. He offered a sad smile to Clio, thoughts of happier times and the fate of his lost friend sweeping through his mind.

Caught up in the beauty and peace of the place, Daniel turned and nodded to Honorine. “Thank you for sharing this special place with us. It truly is beautiful.”

Honorine smiled at him. “It is always a joy to share that which one loves with others who hold the same appreciation. Unfortunately, I believe we must return to the citadel now. The banquet will be due to start soon.”

Daniel moved to follow the others, but at the beginning of the pathway he paused. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his notebook, and quickly scribbled down a few lines. 

Ever aware of his teammate’s movements, Teal’c also paused, and watched as Daniel returned to the feet of the statue of Clio. Taking a moment to gaze up into the sweet face, her sceptical eyes seemed to return his regard. In her hands she held the laurel wreath of victors, and the golden trumpet through which history is proclaimed. Daniel smiled at her, then ducked his head, swiftly bent down and placed his note under a small rock at her feet. Returning to Teal’c he crooked a little self deprecating smile, and turned to follow the rest of their party. Nodding in silent understanding, Teal’c followed in his friend’s footsteps.

~ Å ~

Evening fell. Soft mid-summer breezes flowed inland from the sea, bringing the scent of salt and freshness and peace to the crowds gathered on the rooftop of the citadel - a magnificent marble building rising above the rest of the city, the seat of government for the Ehren people. Dinner having been consumed in huge quantities, a ball was now in full swing under the twinkling stars. Many of the Ehren guests vied for the opportunity to dance or converse with their new off-world allies. Senator Murphy was buried deep in conversation with a good dozen eager Ehren diplomats, whilst General Hammond and Major Kovachek were dividing their energies between whirling around the dance floor and striking up new conversations. The three SGC teams were equally enthusiastic in getting to know their hosts and the whole rooftop area rang to the sounds of talk and music and laughter. Breathless, Daniel took his leave of his dance partner and stepped away from the bright lights, still smiling at the sight of Sam and Teal’c elegantly flowing around the dance floor.

Everyone, it seemed was in the highest of spirits. Almost everyone.

_~ Å ~_

_ _ Look at them.  _ _

_ _ Fawning sycophants, believing their grovelling appreciation keeps me alive, so desperate to appease me they blind themselves; fail to see I stopped living years ago, cannot see that when they buried my love, my soul, they buried me just as surely. They appreciate only what has passed; an artwork once created is a dead thing, no longer of consequence. An Artist who cannot create is no more alive than the dried flakes of paint on a brush. _ _

_ _ I died long ago - needing only to be hidden in the embrace of Mother Earth - oh, but even this is a lie; these strangers amongst us, messengers from another world - tell us we spawned not on this land of our ancestors, but a blue world that is only a point of light in the Mother’s crown. _ _

_ _ Huh, as if it matters…. They are just as blind, as dead to me as I to them…. _ _

_ _ But what… what is THIS? This creature that floats into my vision. Oh, ethereal, graceful, fey charidan of the night. His smile brings holy Sun’s warm rays to rest on my cold heart. Blue eyes give summer’s light to the death darkness of my soul. _ _

_ _ In the interminable space between one second and the next, I take a breath and begin to live again.  _ _

_ _ How can these shuttered fools about me fail to see my resurrection?  _ _

_ _ This walking corpse lives once more… _ _

_ _ _ _

_~ Å ~_

Daniel slid out through the open doors onto the balcony, letting the noise and heat of the party be washed away by the salty air and gentle rhythmic pounding of the waves. Moving to a darkened corner of the balcony he leant on the railing and tried to clear his mind. A feeling of melancholy was slowly eroding the upbeat atmosphere of the day. He didn’t wish to spoil the night for the others, and knew from experience that a little time on his own would perhaps snap him out of it.

“Daniel?”

“Hey, Sam.”

She came toward him tentatively, not wishing to intrude on his peace if she was not wanted. Suddenly not wanting to be alone with his thoughts, he smiled and she stood next to him, propping her arms on the railing. 

“Mmmm, it’s lovely out here.”

They stood together for a while in silence, sharing the peaceful scented evening. Above, a fat, yellow full moon cast an ethereal light over them. The music and chatter of the party muted behind them. A low sigh escaped Daniel’s lips. Wordlessly, Sam slid closer, leaning her shoulder against her friend’s.

“I tried to tell Sha’re about the sea. It’s hard to convey the smells and sound and atmosphere of so much water to someone who’s never seen it”. Daniel’s voice was soft, floating on the moonlit breeze like the scent of flowers. “It’s odd, moments like this… I miss her so much. I just wish I could take her hand and go for a stroll on the sand, watch her play in the water… hear her laugh again… All those little moments we won’t get to share.”

Sam thought back to the vibrant, loving woman she had met only once. Despite the difference in their backgrounds, Sha’re and Daniel had seemed perfectly suited to each other. In her experience such a marriage was rare, whatever side of the universe you lived on.

“I wish I’d known her better,” she said.

Daniel glanced at her and smiled. “Yes, I think you would have been good friends. She was always so interested in anything new to her. All the discoveries we’ve made, the places we’ve been, and the people we’ve met. She would have soaked up the stories like a sponge. Although she probably would have insisted on coming with us in the first place.” 

Sam smiled at the thought of the colonel’s face on being told his little team would include not only an alien, a civilian, a female astrophysicist, but also the civilian’s wife. Still, having another woman around would have made some of the quieter missions a bit more interesting. 

“Sha’uri.”

Sam looked up at him curiously. Daniel said the word gently, reverently. His breath sighing out the second syllable. “Sha’uri.” 

His gaze fixed on the glowing trail of moonlight on the sea, he murmured, “It was her maiden name. The same as her mother’s. When we married she changed the suffix to ’re, in honour of our victory over Ra. Re was the true name of the ancient Egyptian sun god, and in our wedding vows I paid him deference for giving me a part of the sun in Sha’re’s smile. She was so proud..."

“Of?”

“Of being free, being married. Married to me… of me, I guess.” 

Daniel looked out at the gently hissing surf, tumbling water glinting like diamonds in the moonlight. The two friends stood silently together for a long time, the hubbub of the reception muted under the relentless song of the sea.

When Daniel spoke again, Sam had to lean forward to catch the soft words.

“I’ve often thought that if we’d had a child…. None of this would have happened. I wouldn’t have spent so much time in the cartouche room, wouldn’t have opened the gate, would have been home… in Nagada with my wife… my child… my family…”

Sam slid her arm around his waist in silent sympathy. Daniel so rarely opened up about his lost wife and home, she did not want to spoil the moment with empty platitudes. Daniel put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him; accepting her silent support. 

“But then, I wouldn’t have met you, or Teal’c, or had the pleasure of Jack’s company again, so…”

“So, every cloud has a darker lining?”

His soft snuff of laughter brought a smile to Sam’s face.

“Carter! THERE you are. I’ve been looking all over.” Jack launched himself out onto the balcony, a wash of noise and light following him. He frowned, catching a quick glimpse of Daniel’s face before his friend turned to face the sea again. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, sir. Just getting some peace and quiet.” 

“Oh. ‘Kay. Carter. Come dance with me? Griff is making like Fred Astaire in there. We have to hold our end up a bit.” Despite his complaints at being forced into formal wear, Jack really did cut a handsome figure in his tux.

“Oh, um. Sure, sir. Be delighted.” Sam leaned toward Daniel and whispered, “Should have brought my combat boots…”

Jack stepped aside to let Sam pass. “Daniel, you okay?”

Daniel turned around again, favouring his friend with a small smile. “I’m fine Jack. The noise was getting to me a bit. I think I’ll just stay out here for a while.”

“Well, you need anything, just yell. Okay?”

“Thanks, Jack.”

“See ya.”

“Oh, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t stand on Sam’s feet.”

“Very funny.”

Content to stay in the shadows of the balcony, Daniel let his thoughts float away with sounds of the night. For a while he was in a pleasant limbo, no feelings or sombre thoughts penetrated the quiet barrier on his mind. Gradually, though, he became aware of the presence of another. Silent, watchful, hidden in the darkness further along the balcony. Turning slightly, squinting into the gloom, he could make out the figure of a man. Small, stooped with age, keen bird-like eyes peered at him, and then darted away to something the man was holding in his hand. His feeling of serenity broken, Daniel’s manners overcame him and he moved forward.

“Um, hello. My name is Daniel Jackson - one of the delegates from Earth…”

“You bear the sadness of an old man, boy.”

“Oh? Er...” There wasn’t much to say to that, short of divulging his life story. The old man’s attention dipped to the object in his hand again. The minutes ticked by, Daniel stood still, rather nonplussed by the sharp glances continuing to come his way. Finally breaking the silence, he asked, “What are you doing?”

“The moonlight gives you the look of an angel, boy.” The old man’s voice floated to him, a dry cracked whisper.

“Wha..? Err, um, thanks… I think. And I’m not a boy!” Daniel inched closer, making out the sketchpad, the clawed hand flying over the page, a kind of charcoal pencil clutched deftly in it. “You’re an artist?”

“Phah! If you can call someone who hasn’t drawn a picture in years an artist, then yes, I suppose I am.”

Sidling even closer, Daniel looked over the bent shoulder. His own face gazed up at him, turned slightly to one side, half hidden in the shadows of charcoal.

“That’s very good,” he offered.

“Humph.”

~ Å ~

The fresh morning light sparkled in the gentle swell of the surf. Too early to have enough energy to form actual waves, the water fell in sleepy laps along the shoreline. Quarrelling seabirds flapped away from the approaching sound of running feet. Jack and Sam, sharing a desire to experience as much as possible of this beautiful peaceful place, and despite going to sleep only a few hours earlier, were enjoying their dawn run along the beach. 

Reaching the cliffs at the bay’s end, they slowed, then halted, lungs pulling in the clean crisp air with gusto. They stood silently for a while, soaking in the view and sharing the peace of the dawn.

“It’s a pity we can’t convince Teal’c and Daniel to join us, sir,” Sam said.

Jack grinned in agreement. Sucking in another lungful of pure air he laughed, “Hey, if you can get Teal’c to change the habits of a hundred year lifetime, or find a way to part Daniel from his nest, have at it, Carter.”

Sam pulled a face and replied, “Think I’ll stick to physics, sir. I’m happier with controllable explosions”

As Ehren’s fat, yellow sun rose into the sky they retraced their path back to the complex of cabins dotted along the beachfront that had been given over to the off-world visitors. After a soak in the enormous bathtubs in their private bathrooms, they joined their colleagues gathering for an al-fresco breakfast beneath the shelter of an ancient spreading tree. 

After greeting General Hammond, the Senator and Major Kovachek, Jack automatically checked for his team-mates; Teal’c was already packing away a hearty breakfast at one of the bench tables, while listening to Griff’s description of one of his team’s less than successful missions. Sam was sitting with Kate Llewellyn, a large cup of black coffee made from Daniel’s private stash in her hand. And Daniel - was nowhere to be seen. Sighing to himself, Jack armed himself with a steaming cup of coffee and walked carefully down the pathway to Daniel’s cabin.

Banging his fist on the door, Jack yodelled “Wakey, wakey, Daniel. Time to rise and shine.”

Unsurprised by the lack of response, Jack barged in through the annoyingly unlocked door. 

“Up and at ‘em, buddy. Time to greet the new… day… What the-?”

Daniel was conspicuous by his absence. His suits hung on the clothing pegs, shoes neatly lined up under them. A quick glance into the bathroom confirmed his friend was not lazing in the bath. Moving over to the bed, Jack began to frown. The bed covers had been thrown so far back they draped onto the floor. Daniel’s glasses sat folded on the glass and wicker bedside table. The slim book Sam had given Daniel recently on a whim lay face down on the floor, its beautifully decorated pages bent and abused. An empty drinking glass lay tipped on its side, escaped water leaving a trail over the table and onto the floor. The water had long since soaked into the rug. 

Jack’s mind quickly flashed back to the previous day, when he had sat sprawled on Daniel’s bed watching him unpack. All the clothes his friend had brought with him were still here; business suit, shirts, tux - with the high collar and longer than normal length that on Jack would have looked absurd, but on Daniel had created quite an effect - sweat pants and t-shirt for sleeping in. That was it; everything was still here except for the clothing’s owner. Surely even Daniel was not flaky enough to go out without clothes on. 

His eyes travelled back to the overturned glass, the precious book now damaged, the bed’s light coverings now draped on the floor. In his mind’s eye, Jack could almost see Daniel in bed, being dragged out of the bed, the coverings catching on his body to fall just… so. 

A cold prickle crept across Jack’s brow. He picked up the delicate glasses, even as his right hand went for the Berretta that was not at his side. Changing direction to slap at the radio that was also not where it should be, he swore, turned on his heel and bolted out the door.

_~ Å ~_

_ _ Do you have a name? _ _

_ _ I care not. _ _

_ _ Do you feel fear? Hate? Love? Anger? Compassion? _ _

_ _ It matters not to me. _ _

_ _ Do you lie at night in the arms of a lover? _ _

_ _ Will she or he miss you now? _ _

_ _ Do you devote your life to a purpose or do you float through time untouched by the existence of others? _ _

_ _ I care not. _ _

_ _ Will people miss you now? _ _

_ _ Will they care for a while, then forget you? _ _

_ _ It is of no concern to me. _ _

_ _ You mean nothing. What desires, ambitions, loves, hates you possess will fade and dissipate as the summer flower withers, crumbles and disperses on the cold uncaring winds of winter. You will become nothing - needing only what **I** give you. Desiring nothing but that which **I** allow you to desire. Feeling nothing, seeing nothing, tasting, breathing nothing that **I** do not control. You are my clay, to be moulded and fitted to my needs and desires. You are my empty canvas, awaiting the colours and textures that I will give you to come alive. _ _

_ _ My Muse has returned.  _ _

_ _ It is you. _ _

_~ Å ~_

Hours later, Jack was still swearing to himself. A quick search by the SGC personnel had determined Daniel was nowhere within the accommodation complex. No one had seen him since they had returned from the ball in the Citadel in the early hours of the morning. The immediate assumption of Goa’uld incursion was dismissed. The Ehren Stargate was monitored constantly and had not been activated since they themselves had come through the day before. The conclusion was quickly reached that Daniel had been the victim of some kind of domestic crime.

As they all came together once more for a briefing with the local police, Jack was finding it difficult to contain his anger. He rounded on Darmen Whey, the Inspector General of the Ehren Constabulary. “So, what you’re saying is that Daniel has just vanished off the face of… this earth… and you have no idea what happened to him?”

Darmen Whey, a tall, grey-haired man stared Jack down and said firmly, “At the moment, no, we do not know what has happened to Doctor Jackson, but that is temporary, I assure you.” Turning to the Senator and General Hammond, he continued; “Sirs, I have all available police resources mobilized. It is only a matter of time before we discover what befell Doctor Jackson. An abduction of this kind is extremely rare in our society, and as this has happened to one of your party, the suspects will be limited to those who have had contact with the Tau’ri or who stand to gain something from disturbing the accord between our peoples. Everyone who attended the signing ceremony, the tour parties and the ball last evening is being questioned. It should not be too much longer before we gain intelligence to assist our search.”

General Hammond stepped in front of Jack before he could give further voice to his frustrations. “We do appreciate all you are doing to find Doctor Jackson, Darmen Whey. And I’m sure that he will be found safe and sound very soon. Unfortunately, the Senator and I must return to our duties on Earth. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to leave Major Kovachek here as our intermediary, as well as the rest of our people, to help in the search.”

“Of course, General Hammond.”

Leaving the Senator to make his official farewells, Hammond gathered Jack and Major Kovachek to one side. “Colonel, I’m leaving you in charge here. While I’m just as concerned for Doctor Jackson’s wellbeing as you are, I must stress that you do nothing to jeopardize the treaty with these people.” Cutting off Jack’s protest, he turned to Kovachek, “And Major, I leave it to you to ensure that diplomatic procedures are maintained.”

“Yes sir.” Kovachek nodded, casting a concerned glance at Jack’s fuming face.

“General, I’d like to request we at least have our combat gear sent through. I’ll be a lot happier if we don’t have to rely completely on Ehren technology to communicate between teams.”

“Granted, Colonel. And Jack? Don’t worry. I’m sure the authorities will find Doctor Jackson in no time at all.”

“Yes, sir. I just hope he’s still in one piece when we do.”

Despatching Sam and Major Griff back to earth to collect the team’s gear, Jack moved over to the large picture windows at one end of the briefing room, gazing out at the peaceful city that somewhere harboured his friend. His friend who had been taken against his will, probably violently, and was being subjected to who knew what now. _Dammit Daniel. What the hell happened? Where are you? What are they doing to you? Why is it that every psycho nut job in the universe is attracted to you?_

~ Å ~

  



	2. Part two

  


~ Å ~

_ _

[WAKING](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/waking)

  


  


[ ](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/sleep2.jpg?attredirects=0)

He wakes gently. His body rested, his mind at ease. For long moments he lays still, soaking in the feeling of serenity about him. No sounds disturb his peace, save a gentle whisper of silk curtains moving in the breeze.

[   
](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/waking)

He rises, stretching his body awake. He wears no clothing; but the air is warm, he has no need for it. He moves about the room touching the few objects there - the large round bed; silken sheets; the glass table, its loaded plates of fruits, breads, cheeses, pitchers of juices. The marble fountain; the waters burbling happily into the base. The soft towels lying to one side.

He is hungry. He eats.

He thirsts. He drinks.

He washes his body - cool water slides down his skin. He smiles at the sensation. He wanders to the curtain, touches. He knows no curiosity, no fear. No regret. No anticipation. He knows nothing and is at peace.

He moves through the curtain and steps into another world.

~ Å ~

_ _

Sam was trying to rein in her growing sense of frustration as she patiently answered the questions put to her. Where had she been the day before? Had she noticed anyone paying unusual attention to Daniel? What did she think someone would hope to gain by taking him?

“As I said, Daniel is extremely gifted in languages, in understanding other cultures, in diplomacy. I really don’t see anyone going to the trouble of kidnapping him for those skills. And with the treaty signed between our worlds I don’t think they would take him to gain access to the SGC’s secrets. I really didn’t spend that much time with him yesterday. Teal’c was with him most of the day, he spent an hour or so resting and writing up his journal in his quarters and then we were all at the party together. The only time he was really alone was when he went out onto the balcony, mid way through the ball. And I joined him out there for a time. There was no-one else there.”

Jack perked up at hearing this, and uncurled from the sofa where he’d been slouched listening to the interviews. “Actually, Carter, that’s not true.”

“Sir?”

Jack closed his eyes, focusing on the evening before. _Got it!_ He snapped his fingers and marched up to where Sam was sitting. “When I came out onto the balcony, looking for you - there was someone else, further along, in the shadows.”

Sam frowned, trying to recall the presence of anyone else, but failing. She had been focused on Daniel and their memories of Sha’re. “I don’t remember anyone else there, sir.”

“Yeah, it was a man. Pretty old from what I could see, but he was all bent over - had some kind of book in his hand.”

Darmen Whey and the other investigators turned eagerly to Jack, all asking questions at the same time.

“Ah, ah! Shut up and let me think,” Jack yelled back, throwing diplomacy to the winds in the desperate hope of having a clue to Daniel’s whereabouts.

As Darmen Whey ordered a list of all elderly men present at the party, Teal’c’s calming voice rang out over the din. “What kind of book did this man have, O’Neill?”

“It was large - blank. ‘Bout two-feet square. The old geezer had some kind of hat on, too. With feathers in it.”

One of the assistant investigators stepped forward, excitement animating her face. “That sounds like The Artist!”

“The What?” Jack glared at her.

Hurriedly, the woman was flipping through the list of guests invited to the ball. “Yes! He was there!”

At the same time as Jack impatiently huffed out, “Who was?” Darmen Whey exclaimed, “Pheidias?”

Turning to the members of SG1, Darmen Whey apologised. “Pardon me, Colonel. We refer to a person commonly called The Artist. His name is Pheidias. He is considered the greatest artist and craftsman in this and indeed any age. He is acclaimed the world over for his innovative and magnificent paintings and sculptures. He stopped creating years ago, when his lover died. It is rare for him to be seen at public events, let alone attend a function such as the ball.” Addressing his colleague he asked, “You are sure he was in attendance?”

“Yes sir,” she replied. “And the Colonel’s description matches that of Pheidias. He has been wearing that same hat with the feathers for years. It’s his trademark. And he always carries an empty sketching book with him.” She continued on to explain to the visitors; “It is really quite sad. He is so much admired and venerated by everyone, but he has been unable to produce any artworks in years. He is often seen wandering the streets as if searching for something or someone to inspire him. The sketching book he carries is always open at the first page, and it is forever blank.” 

“Well, it wasn’t last night”, Jack said. “He was drawing something when I came out to where Daniel and Sam were standing.”

Both the Ehren investigators gaped at him. _“Drawing something?” _Darmen Whey sputtered_._

“Oh, my heavens”. The woman was looking at him in shock now. “If he… he was actually… _drawing!_ Could, could he have been sketching Doctor Jackson?”

“I suppose so, I didn’t really see it too clearly. What? You think this guy, this OLD guy carted Daniel away in the middle of the night? Danny’s a pretty big boy, you know. There’s no way that old geezer could drag him off.”

Darmen Whey shook himself slightly, and stood up, reaching for the comm. lines on the desk behind him. “No,” he said. “Of course Pheidias could not have taken Doctor Jackson by himself. But quite apart from being honoured and venerated he is also one of the wealthiest people on this planet. He would have no trouble acquiring assistance.”

Barking into the comm. lines he ordered, “Get Director Spring from the Museum here immediately.”

~ Å ~

[ THE WATERFALL ](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/waterfall)

[ ](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/waterfall.jpg?attredirects=0)

The ground is damp, ferns and flowering bushes abound. Tree ferns rise up, sheltering under the shading branches of mighty trees. Birds sing with careless abandon. Butterflies flit about in motes of sunlight. Water gurgles happily over the stones in the streambed. It winds its way between the trees it nurtures. He follows its journey; sliding down mossy banks, over boulders and rocky outcrops to the cool deep pool at its base. His toes touch the water, then his body slides all the way in. The touch of cool water feels like moonbeams on his skin. He glides to the base of the rocks, stands to feel the water pound down upon his shoulders. A graceful bound brings him to a moss-covered boulder. The sun beams down through the trees’ gentle shelter, kissing his golden skinned limbs with warmth.

He turns his welcoming smile to the lights’ embrace.

The world slows… stops… and fades.

~ Å ~

Twenty hours. Twelve hundred minutes since he had discovered Daniel was missing. Longer since he was actually taken. Taken. Removed. Abducted. Fucking KIDNAPPED. On a safe planet. Jack let out a snarl of barely restrained fury. In his humble opinion there were no safe planets. Anywhere. Even Earth had proved that point. He returned his attention to the bustle of activity behind him. Law enforcement officers hustled in and out, reports flowed from all sides. Griff, Coburn and the rest of their team were trudging in; dispirited expressions and slumped, tired bodies announced the negative result of their latest search. Carter and Teal’c were out with another Ehren search team, following up yet another lead that Jack felt in his bones would not pan out. 

Whoever had done this, disabled Daniel and spirited him away, had left next to nothing behind in the way of evidence. No casual observer had reported anything unusual occurring near the cabins. On the up side there had been no trace of blood from Daniel or signs of a violent struggle that would have resulted in injury to him. But that just meant he’d been incapacitated quickly enough to prevent him fighting back. Jack tried to push down the sick feeling rising in his gut. Not knowing the reason behind the deed was just fuelling his imagination, filling his head with scenarios that did nothing to help him find his friend, and did everything to bring him closer to panic.

Honorine Spring arrived in a flustered swirl of amethyst coloured gowns, her Dr. Martens making a no-nonsense beat on the floor. Jack listened impatiently as Darmen Whey outlined the situation to her, breaking in before the Inspector could finish.

“Ma’am, do you know anything about this guy, this artist? What’s his name? Pheidias?”

Darmen Whey reasserted himself by introducing the colonel. “Director Honorine Spring, may I present Colonel Jack O’Neill, commander of the SG1 unit from Earth.”

“It is my honour to meet you, Colonel.” Honorine looked up at him, taking in the worry in his brown eyes, the lines of strain etched into his face. Sensing his desperation, she launched into her explanation without hesitation. “The Artist Pheidias is the single most important figure in the artistic community of Ehren. Without a doubt his innovation and talent have furthered the boundaries of possibility in art, sculpture, mechanics. He is held in the highest esteem by nearly all Ehrens.”

She paused, glancing at Darmen Whey who was nodding in agreement.

“However,” Honorine continued, “There is a side to Pheidias that very few people are aware of. Before he lost his lover, and the ability to create, he revelled in the adoration of the general population. He presented the façade of the benevolent creator to the public, but a few of us who dealt with him personally soon saw him in his true guise. He was overbearing, dictatorial, insisted that his opinion was the only one of consequence, refused the assistance or suggestion of any other person. If he did not get his way or found that someone had crossed him, his retribution was severe. Although it can never be proven we suspect he is to blame for the ruination of several of his contemporaries’ careers.”

Jack turned to Darmen Whey. “How is it that everyone seems to think the sun shines out of this guy?”

The Inspector was equally astonished at the apparent character assassination of this legendary figure. Before he could reply, Director Spring answered for him; “He was very careful to keep this part of himself hidden, and those of us who did see it had neither the evidence nor indeed the desire to make it public. Had we attempted to do so we would not have been believed. It seems a sad failing of the Ehren that we will continue to believe in that which we wish to believe, no matter how illogical or untrue.”

Nodding, Jack empathised. “Seems to be a trait of humans everywhere. So, what else did this guy get up to? I’m assuming it’s something more than a few artistic spats?”

“He renamed his lover. Totally reinvented him, erased his name and all trace of his history before he met Pheidias. He called him Apollo, after the ancient one who transported our people here to this planet. Apollo was regarded as an eternal beauty, ever graceful, kind, and importantly, never changing. Apollo was never allowed anywhere without Pheidias. When they were seen together it was obvious that their love was genuine and all encompassing, but no-one could ever talk to Apollo without having Pheidias present.”

Darmen Whey straightened his spine with a snap Jack almost felt. Latent memories began to surface, and he gazed at Honorine with a dawning understanding. “It was always rumoured that Apollo never aged!”

“So it was. And in the final year of his life, as Pheidias' work began to diminish, Apollo was never seen in public. Indeed, when Apollo’s death was announced, there was no public mourning, no burial. Nothing. Official record was made of his death, but no one ever witnessed his death or viewed the body. Even the location of where his ashes were placed is a mystery.”

Jack began to drum his fingers on the desk he was sitting on. “This is all very interesting, but how does it help us find Daniel?”

Honorine faced him, her concern deepening with every moment. “If what you say is correct, and Pheidias was sketching Doctor Jackson last night, then he may have found the one person who can inspire his creativity to return. For such an obsessive person as Pheidias, to be presented with a return of his abilities - it would be as a blind person being granted their sight once more. He would seize the opportunity to continue creating, regardless of the cost to any other person.”

“You’re saying this guy can DRAW again because of seeing Daniel and he’s grabbed him so he can continue…? That’s nuts!” 

“No, Colonel. As hard to accept as it may be, I do believe Pheidias would allow nothing to stand in his path to greatness once again. The success and public adulation he commanded was as necessary to him as the air he breathed. Without it he felt he was nothing. With it in his grasp once more, he will be ruthless in exploiting his newfound inspiration. I do fear now for Doctor Jackson’s safety.”

Dimly, Jack was aware of the renewed activity around him as Darmen Whey ordered search teams to every residence owned by Pheidias. Visions of obsessed psycho stalkers torturing their victims began to flash across his mind, and his worry for Daniel’s physical and mental well-being just hiked up a few more notches.

~ Å ~

[STARLIGHT](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/starlight)

[ ](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/starrydaniel2.jpg?attredirects=0)

He stands at the mountain’s peak - highest of all those surrounding him. They stretch away to fill the world with their shadowed valleys, glistening crowns. The first snowfall carpets the soft plants beneath his feet. Glistens on his nude skin. Sparkles with starlight in his hair. About him the darkened land spreads to all ends of the earth, unrelenting peaks marching away in search of relieving daylight. Above, heaven’s mantle embraces him. Her gleaming cloak of jewelled light giving comfort to his mind, nourishment to his soul.

He raises his arms, returning the embrace. At one with the Mother of All the Worlds. Starlight beams upon him. His eyes close, knowing he is loved, and loves in return.

The world slows… stops… and fades.

~ Å ~

The dying rays of Ehren’s sun slanted directly into Sam’s eyes as she and Teal’c walked tiredly up the front steps of Sorenia’s main judiciary building. The obvious reminder that this day was nearing its end served only to increase the feelings of frustration and anxiety that had been churning within her all day. She and Teal’c had accompanied a squad of local police on the search of two known criminal’s properties, and had been heading towards a third when Colonel O’Neill had re-directed them to the rambling estate on the outskirts of the city belonging to an artist. Unconcerned with the stares they were receiving from the locals who were unfamiliar with their military garb, they had forced the entry gates, swept into the beautiful old mansion, and proceeded to turn the place upside down. Every room had been searched, cupboards opened, doors forced. From basement to attic the squad moved with precision and found … nothing. No trace of this artist, no trace of their friend. Leaving a couple of police behind to conduct a more intensive forensic investigation, they returned with heavy hearts to the hub of the search. 

Angling towards the colonel, Sam and Teal’c had to stop suddenly to avoid running into Director Spring from the museum, as she thundered past them in a pastel flurry. Exchanging a bemused glance, they came up behind the woman as she launched into a dramatic announcement.

“Darmen Whey, Colonel O’Neill, I believe there is something else we must consider about Pheidias, in relation to Doctor Jackson. The doctor may be in more danger than we first thought.” Honorine gave a sympathetic grimace to O’Neill as he turned to face her.

“Oh great, NOW what?” Jack had long passed the point of good manners and was a hair's breadth away from outright disrespect. This day had been one long procession of fruitless searches, dead ends and unproductive witnesses. Nodding acknowledgement to Carter and Teal’c, he reined in his temper and enquired gently, “I’m sorry, Director Spring. What can you tell us?”

“I have been researching some of Pheidias’ inventions. Master Teal’c will recall the Delphot device which is on display here in my museum?”

“Indeed, I do,” Teal’c responded. Elaborating for O’Neill and Major Carter he said, “A remarkable device that when in contact with a person’s hand produces an audio and visual display that filled the entire room. Each display was unique to the person in contact with the device. When Daniel Jackson touched it, the device created a harmonic chiming sound, accompanied by a light display of puffy pink clouds. It was a most impressive experience.”

Honorine nodded. “The Delphot was invented by Pheidias. He donated it to the museum on the condition the provenance remained anonymous. It has been proven to do no harm to those using it, but…” She hesitated, not wanting to bring further worry to these good people, but knowing instinctively that she was correct in her assumptions. 

“Spit it out, ma’am. Daniel’s running out of time.”

Honorine straightened and looked Jack in the eye. “One of the great unconfirmed rumours that has circulated within the artistic community for years now, is that the Delphot was merely a prototype for a much larger, much more… damaging apparatus. It is said that the Delphot looks into the soul of the person touching it, and constructs its images based on that person’s soul. It is also said that Pheidias actually did build the larger version, and used it on his lover, Apollo, to compose his paintings. The stories have it that this machine does not just see into a person’s soul and project the artistic image inspired by them, but that it actually takes the person’s soul from them and transfers it to the media the artist is using. There is speculation that Pheidias’ use of this apparatus on Apollo was the cause of his lover’s illness and subsequent death.” 

Jack’s mouth was open and his eyebrows were hanging off the clouds before Honorine was even halfway through her tale. “A soul sucking machine? You can’t be serious.” As ever when looking for an explanation of the ludicrous he turned to Sam. “Carter?”

Sam pushed down a flash of annoyance at the assumption that she would even begin to understand how such a machine could function. “Sir, I…” she floundered. “Sir, scientists on earth are still debating the existence of the human soul. For a mechanical device to not only tap into a person’s soul, but to actually harness it and use it to produce art works… It would be way beyond anything we’ve come across so far.”

“Daniel Jackson did mention his hand felt strange after using the Delphot.” Teal’c gazed down at Honorine. “However it did not affect Dr Llewellyn or myself at all. Would this indicate that Daniel Jackson is more susceptible to the effect of these devices?”

“It is possible, Master Teal’c. Some studies have been done on the Delphot. One theory does postulate that with certain people the Delphot makes a more intimate connection than with most others. Some of these people have maintained that they felt the audio and visual display produced by their contact with the Delphot was drawn from their very inner being - their soul if you wish.”

“Daniel’s inner megalomaniac produces puffy pink clouds?”

Sam felt a small grin appearing. “I don’t know, sir. Daniel does kind of bring puffy pink clouds to mind sometimes.”

Jack appreciated the small moment of humour. “I am so gonna tell him you said that, Carter.” _When we find him…_

“So, Ms Spring, from what you’re saying about this Apollo guy, it took quite a while for this apparatus thing to start to seriously affect him?”

Honorine replied gravely, “We must keep in mind that no-one really knows the affect this apparatus may have on Doctor Jackson. If indeed Pheidias is using it on him, he may feel forced to use the device on Doctor Jackson much more frequently than he did on his lover, for fear of discovery. If that is the true situation, I do fear now for the safety of Doctor Jackson. Pheidias’ ruthlessness may push him into subjecting Doctor Jackson to an excessive exposure of this machine’s effects, and I can only assume that as with any harmful experience, an extreme dose of whatever it uses as a catalyst could indeed place Doctor Jackson in serious harm within even the time that he has been gone from you.”

Jack stared at her, prickles of icy dread clamping around his forehead. To either side of him he heard Sam’s intake of alarmed breath, Teal’c’s rumbling growl of displeasure. “You’re saying it could already be too late?”

“I do apologise for distressing you all further, however I am beginning to believe it could be a possibility that, if our conjecture is correct, when we find Doctor Jackson, he may be irreparably harmed. I do sincerely hope that I am incorrect. I could be wrong…” She trailed off, not even convincing herself.

“Oh, that is so not going to happen. We’ll find him, and Daniel will be fine.” _Daniel is always fine…_

As the remaining members of SG3 and SG9 filtered into the command post alongside their local counterparts, Darmen Whey returned his attention from his brief conference with the search team leaders. “Colonel O’Neill, gentle beings, we have completed our searches of every one of the fourteen properties owned or known to have been used by Pheidias in Sorenia and several of the smaller towns in this area. No trace has been found of him or of Doctor Jackson. This leaves only one - a large mansion high up in the mountain ranges to the south. It is only a short distance by air.” Bleakly he looked at the grim faces of the off-world guests. “It is our only possibility now.”

Honorine Spring’s clear voice rang across the room. “Pheidias used to live in the mountains almost exclusively when Apollo was alive.”

Jack could not stop himself from stepping forward and declaring, “Great, let’s go, right now. And Darmen - I’d appreciate it if you would send someone to the Stargate and send a message through asking for our Doctor Fraiser to come through. She’s had more experience dealing with the effects of alien gizmos than anyone on our and probably your world too.”

“It shall be done, Colonel.”

An excited air of expectation rose as the SGC teams and the police squads gathered their equipment, checked weapons and comm. links, and headed out to the adjacent airfield.

~ Å ~

[TEMPLE OF LOVE](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/templeoflove) 

  
  


[ ](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/burne_Daniel.jpg?attredirects=0)

He stands at the base of the marble column. He is surrounded by the maidens of love, the babes of guile scramble joyfully overhead - their impish delight in his love spreads to all there. He stands naked, cleansed of all trappings of human vanity, his soul purged and open to the blessings of the angel above him. The angel stretches forth her hands; the crown of flowers descends to his brow. About him the maidens stir - he is ready now to receive the cloak of silk, and wrapped in their gifts the purity of his love shines all around him.

 

He is ready to give.

He is ready to receive.

He is ready…

To love again.

The worlds slows… stops… and fades.

~Å ~

The land below them sped past in a silent, darkened blur. Jack leant against the cold window, his gaze unfocused, his mind bouncing from one scenario to another. Bad enough that people think they can just take Daniel and use him for their own means - but to inspire some artist? I ask you! Images of Daniel’s bright intellect flashed through his memory. The astounding leaps of intuitive logic, the uncanny ability to virtually absorb a new language and not only find a translation but to find an insight into the lives of the people who had originally spoken and written it. The warmth and compassion and simple caring the man had for so many of the people they met. Daniel was a shining example of the best that humanity could offer, and without him the world, hell the universe would be a much smaller, sadder place.

The thought that someone could just take that wondrous soul and destroy it for the sake of a slap of paint on canvas - it was so not gonna happen. _Hang on Danny; we’re coming for you…_

The three air vehicles, a cross between a stealth fighter and a wide-bodied helicopter, streaked across the night sky. Jack made a mental note to have Kovachek add one of these to the swap list. Silent, capable of transporting two dozen soldiers and equipment, they reminded him of the USAF’s MH53 Pave Low chopper, but in a good way. Before them loomed the mountain range, thousands of meters high, snow glinting brightly on the summits. And there, perched three quarters of the way up the forested slopes was their goal - a large rambling collection of buildings. The white stone walls gleamed in the moonlight, lighting the way for the rescuers. 

Barely a blade of grass was disturbed as the three elegant craft set down on the precisely ordered gardens that swept away from the mansion, flowing in a living cascade to the edge of the cliffs some two hundred yards away. Alerted to their presence, security lights flooded the forecourt with brilliance. Jack threw himself from the aircraft, ducking and running in a swift controlled manner born of long years in combat. He felt his focus narrow, unimportant matters fading into the background; the target, the lay of the land, his troops, and his ultimate goal the only features in his concentrated mind. His body was relaxed yet alert, comfortable in his cammos, his P90 locked, loaded and leading the way. True to the briefing conducted in-flight the mansion was a vast sprawling affair; long two storied wings spreading away from a central, five storied main building. Behind that main house would be six lesser support buildings. On cue, SG3 peeled off to the right to take control of the west wing, SG9 doing the same to the left, heading for the mansion’s east wing. Two squads of police headed towards a cobbled passageway that would lead to the out buildings. Backed up by Darmen Whey and a squad of six crack assault troops, SG1 stormed through the main entrance of the grandiose home. 

The locked and barred ornate iron doors stood no longer than a few seconds, blown apart by a little C4 and a large  Jaffa foot. In they went, Jack taking the centre position, Carter to the left, Teal’c to the right, moving like the precise military team they were. The entrance foyer was a huge echoingly empty chamber, soft moonlight filtering in through glass windows set high in the cold white marble walls and gleaming on the polished marble floor. Jack was immediately struck by the unwelcoming feel of the place. No green plants, no brightly coloured rugs or even unsmiling family portraits on the walls. Only an elegant staircase, framed in gleaming bronze railings broke the sterility of the place. For the home of an artist, it gave the distinct atmosphere of a tomb. Jack pushed that unsavoury thought away.

“Clear this side, sir.” Sam’s voice rang like a bell around the marble chamber.

“There is no sign of anyone on this side either, O’Neill.” Teal’c’s baritone joined his teammate’s in an echoing chorus.

Jack traded a quick glance with his team, and with Darmen Whey. “Right, up we go.”

Taking point, Jack pounded up the staircase. At the first landing his glance confirmed no targets in sight. Moving to the right he signalled Darmen Whey to head to the left, so aware of his team following him he felt as if they were physically connected to him. The passage was also made of the gleaming white marble. Only three doors stood closed to them, quickly opened with a solid shove. All revealed bedrooms or sitting rooms, furniture swathed in dust shrouded sheeting.

Nothing. No one found, they regrouped at the staircase and continued on up to the second floor. The second and third floors alike revealed cold impersonal rooms; vacant and dispossessed of the trappings of a home.

As they gathered together once more at the staircase, the reports from the other teams confirming the same lack of any living person, Jack began to quietly despair of finding his friend here at all. And if he were not here - then where on this world would he be?

~ Å ~

Running; feet pounding into the floor, breath catching in my throat; senses fully attuned to the surroundings, nostrils catching the scent of jasmine in the warm air, eyes squinting against the glare of bright moonlight streaming into the hallway from tall stained glass windows. Another door; stop, weapon ready, shoulder pushes as hand releases the catch, in … sweep left to right - windows, stored boxes, no other door, clear … empty … back up, out, on to the next. All around me the sounds of others repeating my movements, banging of doors, shouts of _“clear”_ echoing off the marble walls; searching, searching, and not finding…

_ God, you have to be here, there’s nowhere else, this has to be the place; there’s no more time to waste, so much already wasted… You’ve been gone too long already, every minute more the threat grows, we could lose more and more of you… till there’s nothing left to reclaim… NO. Not going to think that, not going to happen. I will find you, and you’ll be YOU… That beautiful mind will be intact and giving me all kinds of hell… _

No more doors here; sweep up the stairs, the last landing, more fucking marble, only one door, follow the red dot… _You WILL be here. _Suck in a breath, crank the handle, nudge the door and I’m in…

~ Å ~

[THE BARE ROOM](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/bareroom)

[ ](http://sites.google.com/site/capricesesh/thebareroom.jpg?attredirects=0)

Void.

Empty.

Nakedness.

Nothingness.

No colour.

No sound.

No touch.

No smell.

He yearns to touch, to be touched. Deprived of another, he runs his own hands over his face; feeling features he cannot remember. Touches arms filled with strength he has no memory of building. Smooth skinned chest and stomach - no memory of filling this with food. Narrow waist, firm buttocks. An odd raised line over one hip. He cups the soft organs below, smiles at the pleasant sensation. Mourns a ghosting sensation of other unrecalled pleasures. Strokes firm thighs, down long legs that have no history before this place. Dances around toes, bringing other sensations of pleasure.

There is nothing but himself.

No one but himself.

He curls in upon himself, gathers his limbs to his own embrace. 

Finds comfort in his own arms.

The world slows… stops… and fades.

~ Å ~

Jack’s pounding heart skipped a beat as he took in the furnishings of the room he entered. In the centre of the room a marble fountain held burbling water, to the right side a large round bed with white sheets spilling onto the floor. On the left, past filmy white curtains stood an opened doorway. The whole room was colourless, sterile. There was no one in sight, yet he knew Daniel was near. Could almost smell the scent of his missing friend. Sensing Carter and Teal’c spreading out on either side of him, he strode forward and pushed through the curtains, the red targeting lasers of their P90s pointing the way. 

They stepped into another room. One continuous white circular wall soared upwards to end in a point some thirty feet above their heads. And there, in the centre of the room, huddled in a ball, was Daniel.

“Oh, my God.”

“Daniel Jackson!”

“Dammit.”

As Jack’s hands automatically engaged the safety on his P90 and swung it down to his side, his feet were racing across the slick white flooring. He gently called to his friend. “Daniel? Can you hear me? It’s Jack, Daniel. Are you okay, buddy? C’mon Danny, let me look at you.”

Crouching down next to Daniel, Jack reached out and gently touched his shoulder. Daniel was curled tightly into a ball, arms wrapped around his knees, which were drawn up as close to his chest as he could. He was naked, but his skin was not cold to Jack’s touch. Daniel had his face pressed firmly into his knees, and showed no sign of recognising his worried friends, or even that there was anyone in the room with him. Sam pulled a thermal blanket from her vest, shook it out and draped it over Daniels' shoulders. 

Shrugging out of his harness and vest, Jack pulled off his camo jacket and snugged it around Daniel’s body. “Teal’c, get a stretcher up here will ya.” 

Teal’c nodded silently, and was gone. As more team members found their way into the room, Jack carefully slipped his hand under Daniel’s chin and gently brought Daniel’s face up where he could see it. 

Softly, Sam said, “Pulse is strong and regular.”

Daniel’s eyes were half-closed, his face relaxed as if in sleep. Jack gently tapped his cheek, trying to elicit a response, but Daniel remained unaware of their presence.

“Sir, can you hear a humming noise?” Sam looked around them, a low vibrating sound finally penetrating her senses.

Alert again to another possible threat to his team, Jack jerked his attention from Daniel and scanned the room. Featureless white walls, not even a corner to hide anything in. There, almost below hearing level a low throbbing hum could be heard and felt through the soles of his boots. Sam stood up and began prowling the small room. She stopped only a few feet away from them, bending to peer at one section of wall.

“Sir, it looks like a panel in the wall here.” She straightened up, then wavered in a sudden flash of dizziness. “Whoa.”

“Carter?” Jack got to his feet, Daniel sitting unaware at his feet. As he too straightened his back he felt the blood rush from his brain in a sick draining flood, leaving sparks across his vision. He put out a steadying hand. “What the hell?”

Sam’s face turned to him, her eyes dark and huge in the colourless room. “Sir, I think whatever that apparatus was, that has done this to Daniel...” She took in her unresponsive friend on the floor. “I think it’s in here. And it’s still operating.”

Jack’s mouth thinned into a furious white line. “Help me with him.”

Stooping, Jack tilted Daniel’s body backward so that his head nestled into Jack’s neck. Sliding his hands under Daniel’s arms as Sam set her weapon at rest and gathered up the limp legs, Jack nodded at her and they lifted the not inconsiderable weight of their lost friend. Shuffling toward the door Jack ordered the gathering police out. 

Sam and Jack gently laid Daniel down on the round white bed in the outer room. Pulling the space blanket and jacket firmly around Daniel‘s body, Jack then stepped back to allow Sam to check Daniel properly. 

Daniel lay still on the bed, unresponsive to Sam’s light touches as she checked him for broken bones, open wounds, anything obvious that would account for his unnaturally silent state. His eyes stayed half-open, gaze fixed on nothing, unaware of the fingers Sam snapped in front of his face, no recognition showing of his friend’s worried calls.

Quietly, Sam moved to Jack’s side. “Sir, I can’t find anything visibly wrong with Daniel. There’s no wounds, no sign of internal damage. His eyes are open but he’s not processing anything. I really don’t know what’s wrong. We need to get him to Janet a.s.a.p.

Jack nodded and stepped out into the corridor to confer with Darmen Whey. “Report?”

“The outer buildings are all deserted, O’Neill. As is this one. It would appear Pheidias has ordered his staff to leave. There has been no sight of him yet.”

“Well, we’d better find him, because that thing in there has done something to Daniel, and he might be the only one who knows how to help him.” Jack nodded at Teal’c as the  Jaffa climbed the marble steps, bearing a med kit and portable stretcher. “Let’s get Daniel loaded up and out of this mausoleum.”

“NO! No, no, no. That is NOT right! Put him back! Put him back NOW. You will ruin the canvas. Put him back!”

An indignant voice broke through the chatter of the gathered police forces, as a small figure clad in a russet-red coloured tunic and pants darted between them and disappeared into the white room. A slowly closing door revealed the concealed passageway the man had just left.

“Hey! Stop that guy!” Jack barrelled into the room after the man, to find the intruder being effectively held at bay by one very angry USAF Major. The little man turned and accosted Jack, his small frame, blazing red hair and perfunctory mannerisms bringing vivid impressions of an annoyed squirrel to Jack’s mind.

“Pheidias, I presume?”

“Are you insane?” The little man cried.

“Am **I? **For crying out loud.”

“You must return the subject to my chamber at once! The canvas will be ruined. You have no right to interfere with my work.” The artist turned back to the bed and tried unsuccessfully once again to dodge around Sam. “This is outrageous! I will report you to the authorities.”

“Knock yourself out - the authorities are right here and they’re about to arrest your ass!”

Pheidias glared at Jack and scoffed, “Don’t be absurd. You have entered my home without invitation. You have interrupted a very important work of art.” He darted around Sam, reached out a gnarled hand and grabbed a fistful of Daniel’s hair, jerking Daniel’s head up off the pillows. 

“Hey!” Sam whipped around and smacked the old man’s hand away from Daniel, slipping her other hand under Daniel’s head and gently guiding him back to the pillows.

Darmen Whey moved up to the bedside tableau and announced, “Pheidias, I am placing you in custody, to answer the charges of unlawful abduction and denying the right of freedom to Doctor Daniel Jackson.”

Pheidias gave the policeman a scant moment’s attention, muttering “Who?" before returning his gaze to the still figure on the bed. “This will not do. No, not at all.”

Jack let out a gust of annoyance and grabbed the little red man’s shoulder, turning him back to face his accusers. “What did you do to Daniel? He’s practically comatose. Only… awake. Whatever you did, undo it. NOW.”

Pheidias looked sadly up into Jack’s grim face. “Yes, yes. It is unfortunate. An unforeseen occurrence. What to do? What to do?”

Jack considered smacking the man a good one. He couldn’t make this little man out. He obviously had done this… whatever this was, to Daniel, but seemed to hold no concept of the immorality of his actions. He seemed rational, if angry, but the anger was directed at being interrupted in his work, not at being caught in his crime. Now, he seemed to be actively thinking of a way to help Daniel. And yet there was a distinct lack of remorse in the air.

The artist’s face suddenly lit up with a huge smile. “Yes, yes. Of course. So obvious. I know the solution!” He gazed happily at the forbidding faces around him.

“And? So? Therefore…?” Jack’s last strand of patience snapped with a twang.

“Don’t you see? Obvious! Obvious! The perfect solution! It will be my ‘Unfinished Masterpiece’!!” He waited, expecting accolades and applause for his brilliance in the face of adversity.

There was none forthcoming in the outraged silence.

Only the sound of Jack’s P90 slipping free of its safety catch.

Before anyone else could muster up a suitable response, Teal’c brushed between Darmen Whey and Jack, wrapped both fists in Pheidias’ red jerkin and lifted the little man off his feet. Dangling him two feet off the floor, Teal’c growled into the artist’s face, “You will reverse what has been done to Daniel Jackson immediately.”

“You, you mean the subject?” Pheidias choked.

“I do.”

“But there is nothing to be done. He is giving his soul for my art. It is the price of excellence. You should be very proud of him.” The artist beamed happily into Teal’c’s face, completely unaware of the disapproval emanating from him.

Jack let out a furious gust of air. “Okay. That does it. Darmen, get this nut job away from here before I do something I so won’t regret. Teal’c, Sam, load Daniel up and let’s get him to someone who really can help him.” He flung another disgusted look at Pheidias who was still dangling in midair, his chin cranked over Teal’c’s fist, gazing adoringly down at Daniel.

“So beautiful… I’ll call you Adonis!” he crooned.

~ Å ~

Ten minutes later they were down in the foyer, preparing for the flight back to Sorenia. Daniel was securely ensconced in a stretcher, protected from the night chill by mounds of blankets. His eyes remained half open, no recognition of his friends or surroundings bringing them to light. As Jack was stooping to take up the head of the stretcher he paused, the clatter of boots on the marble stairs bringing him upright. Griff and Coburn were on their way down, expressions grim.

“Colonel, you’d better take a look at this before you go.” 

“What is it Major?”

“We’ve found the workshop, sir. Where this guy did whatever it was he was doing.” Griff hesitated, casting a wondering glance at Daniel. “And we also found the artworks, sir.”

“Lead the way, Major. Llewellyn, you’re with us.” With a glance Jack rounded up the remnants of his team, leaving Daniel in the care of the remaining SGC troops. 

They pounded back up the marbled staircase. At the fifth floor Griff and Coburn led the way into the previously hidden passageway. A quick jog brought them out into a large, glass-roofed room, one side of which was covered in banks of monitors and buzzing, humming machinery. Many of the monitors were live, showing the now empty round room where they had discovered Daniel. The other side of the chamber was stacked dozens of feet deep with huge panels - some over ten feet high - all embossed with pictures. As they neared, the pictures could all be seen to feature the image of the same man - a tall, raven haired man with sharply etched features. He was portrayed in many different poses, each setting unique, yet in each one the overwhelming presence of the man shone through. 

“Wow,” Kate breathed as she leant forward for a closer look.

“Hoo, boy,” seconded Sam as she too found herself captivated by the images. “You know, he’s not even my type but I feel like I could just leap into a picture with him and…” She pulled back, embarrassed, waving her P-90 as an ineffectual fan.

“… know his very soul.” The soft conclusion to her statement sounded beside Sam. She turned a surprised and amused grin at Teal’c. 

“Yeah. How weird is that?”

“Very.” Jack tried and failed to break his visual connection with the bewitching scenes before him. Feeling more than a little disconcerted that he was ogling a naked man - for each and every one of the pictures showed the model in all his natural glory - he leaned forward and broke his self declared Rule Number One: Don’t Touch It. Jack gently stroked his fingers across one of the panels, trying to work out the medium used. It didn’t seem to be regular paint, or ink, or photography, or textiles or anything else his admittedly limited knowledge of art could supply. “What is this stuff? Looks like he could leap right off the canvas and come to life.”

“Beats me, sir.” Sam turned away almost forcibly and headed over to the machinery. Better to try to tackle something she had at least some hope of understanding.

Kate Llewellyn looked up from the camcorder she was panning over the panels. “It reminds me a little of the computer manipulations my brother does, but these are so far ahead of that. They’ve got such depth of field they’re almost three dimensional.”

Teal’c was browsing through the stacks, pulling aside the ones in front to get to those hidden further in. He straightened, a scowl crinkling his face. “O’Neill. Notice the pictures here in the back show a remarkably different representation of the model than those at the front.” He pulled out a medium sized panel, its six by three feet size displaying the model cavorting in a bathhouse. Placing it next to a similar sized panel at the front of the stacks, the SGC’s amateur art appreciation association gathered about to form their considered opinions. 

“Huh, look at that,” Jack huffed in surprise. He clapped a hand on Griff’s shoulder and hauled the man back from his nose to picture inspection.

Coburn found his voice first. “It’s definitely the same guy - but look at the difference. Assuming the ones at the front of the pile were the ones done most recently, he’s not aged so much as… changed, somehow.”

Kate nodded in agreement. “He’s still beautiful, but in the later one it’s like he’s missing something. Some part of his personality, or something.”

“As if the man’s soul had become lost to him,” declared the First Prime of Art Appreciation.

Jack battled down the shiver of unease that shot down his spine. His people were right, the earlier pictures showed the man full of vitality and a naturally joyful spirit. The final ones showed the still beautiful body, but there was definitely some joie de vivre lacking in him. It was the eyes. The lips and face were smiling but the honey-coloured eyes were flat and lifeless. His gran always said the eyes were the windows to the soul. This guy looked like his had up and departed way before the rest of him was ready for the final journey. They looked… they looked like Daniel’s had when they found him in that damn room.

“Okay, kids. Let’s leave these to the experts. Chopper’s waiting.”

They tore themselves away with muttered, “Yes, sirs.” Before he could reach the door Teal’c’s sharp bark of, “O’Neill” brought him back to the  Jaffa ’s side. In a small alcove at the back of the chamber stood three large shapes, some twelve feet by eight feet in size, covered by long yellow dust sheets. Teal’c had uncovered one of them and the two warriors stood staring in astonishment as they gazed upon the crystal clear depiction of their newly rescued friend and teammate. 

It was Daniel. Obviously. Their friend’s face and body was as familiar to them as their own after four long years of living and sleeping in close proximity. Yet it was Daniel as they had never seen him before. He was standing on a mountaintop, surrounded by darkened peaks that rolled on to the horizon. Snowflakes drifted around him, shining on his skin. Daniel’s face was upraised, eyes gleaming a startling blue in the moonlight. His left arm was stretching out above him, as if to grasp something almost within reach. His right hand lay curled above his heart, giving the impression of him cradling something precious to his breast. But it was the look on his face that blew Jack’s breath out of his lungs. Daniel’s expression was so joyful, so full of love, of peace and contentment that Jack ached with the knowledge that with one or two exceptions, he had never seen that look on Daniel’s face in reality.

He felt the others gather around, muted exclamations of surprise and wonder and a "Holy Hannah" floating in the air. At any moment Jack expected Daniel to notice their presence and hop down off his mountain, all flustered at being caught out doing his nude homage to the moon.

Teal’c was pulling the covers off the other panels, revealing even more of Daniel than Jack felt was decent, even for close friends to see. There was Danny playing about under a waterfall, and another showing him in a temple surrounded by cherubim and ladies in long robes.

Jack felt a flush of anger surge through him. Yes, he knew Daniel was a good looking guy, but to be confronted with the evidence of the lengths to which Pheidias had gone to possess and manipulate his gentle friend, was just about the last straw. When Sam plucked at his sleeve and muttered, “Sir, there’s something else you should see,” it was all he could do to stop himself from snapping at her. A sharp jerk of his head to Teal’c had the  Jaffa re-covering the panels, and he moved to follow Sam over to the banks of machinery. 

In the centre of the apparatus stood another panel, now uncovered. This was obviously the work in progress that had Pheidias in knots. The panel was mostly white - an empty room - and there curled in the centre on the floor was Daniel. Daniel as they had found him, arms clenched about his drawn up legs. But the look on Daniel’s face was nothing like the blank unawareness when they had found him. This picture showed such pain and grief and longing on Daniel’s face that Jack felt almost sick. This was not art, by any decent person’s definition. This was violation - violation of Daniel’s rights to freedom, to privacy, to governance of his own emotions. This was violation on such a grand scale; Jack couldn’t even begin to fathom the reasoning of the mind behind it.

Sam moved quietly beside him. “Sir, I’m wondering if this machine somehow dictates the emotions of the person in the room. Daniel’s expressions in the pictures don’t seem to be ones that we normally see on him. It could have something to do with his present state.”

“Yeah. Griff, you and your team stay here, pull this thing apart and see what you can find to help Daniel. Teal’c, Carter, let’s get Daniel home.”

A chorus of acknowledgements followed his retreating figure from the chamber.

~ Å ~

 

  



	3. Part three

  


~ Å ~

Sam, Teal’c and Jack followed the gurney into the hospital room, shuffling to one side to give the medical staff space to move Daniel into the large bed in the centre of the suite. The flurry of efficient carers drew back and revealed Daniel lying still and unresponsive. His pale features stood out against the brightly furnished room. The large picture windows along one wall gave a stunning view of the city.

The flight back to the city of  Sorenia had been chillingly uncomfortable for the SGC personnel. Pheidias had been bundled off into another of the aircraft; most of the SGC troops had clambered into the one bearing Daniel. There they had sat, in silence, watching Daniel’s team gently try to coax him back to awareness. Nothing had worked. The soft calls, touches on his face and body, hands gripping his, nothing had brought even the slightest sign that Daniel knew his friends were there. He breathed. He blinked. And that was it.

Two hours of examinations by a bustle of medicos, including their own Doctor Fraiser had brought little comfort. Janet moved over to SG1, indicating for them to make themselves comfortable on the couches along one wall, as she brought them up to date.

“Okay. Physically, Daniel is pretty much fine. Autonomic and bodily functions are all within accepted parameters. Mentally, he shows no awareness of where he is, of anyone around him. He’s completely unresponsive. His blood work will be back soon and we should have a better idea of what we’re facing.” Taking in the frowning displeasure of the Colonel, she hurried on. “I suspect he is under the influence of some kind of foreign agent. When we get the results back I’m sure we’ll be able to implement a working care plan. In the meantime, I think Daniel would benefit from knowing the three of you are near him. If you can sit with him, talk to him, you might just be able to break through to him.”

Jack sighed. “Teal’c, Carter, go be with Daniel. I’m gonna check in on SG3.” He headed over to the open doorway, only to run straight into Doctor Llewellyn. Jack took in her flushed, earnest face and found hope crawling up a level. “Doctor?”

“Sorry, sir. We just got back. I think we’ve found something that might help Doctor Jackson.”

“Spit it out Doctor.” Jack stepped to one side to allow Fraiser to peer around him.

Kate thrust a small container bearing several vials of dark green liquid into Fraiser’s hands. “Doctor Fraiser, we found this substance within the apparatus Pheidias was using on Daniel. It was being pumped into the room he was found in. We don’t know what it is - but it might help.”

Janet’s eyes lit up and she snatched at the container, already pushing past Colonel O’Neill and making for the medical labs, her calls to her Ehren colleagues floating in the air behind her.

Jack looked down at Kate, her fatigue evident. He suddenly realised that dawn was nearing. They had all been on the go since the previous dawn, and now everyone’s nerves and stamina were stretched. “Go get some rest, Doctor. You did good. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Colonel. How is Daniel?”

“Still the same, so far. But I’m expecting that to change real soon.”

“I hope so, Colonel. I can’t imagine the SGC without Daniel running around telling us what to do in that politely undiplomatic way of his.”

Jack smiled at the memories of Daniel herding his geeks into their labs like some over eager, polite sheepdog. “You won’t have to Kate, count on it.”

“Night, sir." She left him with a smile, certain that Daniel was in the best of hands.

In thirty minutes Janet was back, the Ehren C.M.O. Doctor Chiann surging along in her wake. “Okay, people. We think we may be onto something here.” Motioning for Sam and Teal’c to move back from their positions on either side of Daniel, she seized his IV tube and with a flourish injected a bright green solution into it. 

Doctor Chiann spoke up from the monitors she was resetting. “We believe Doctor Jackson was subjected to a very rare drug - one which was stolen from an experimental facility a few days ago. Its primary purpose seems to be to render the victim completely susceptible to outside influences, such as suggestion or the will of another person. His sudden withdrawal from the substance could be the cause of his current unresponsive state.” She smiled briefly at the three soldiers clustered around their friend, hoping her tone did not imply any accusation. “Or it could have been caused by too high dosages being administered within a short time span. Regardless, we have the antidote - Doctor Fraiser has just administered the first dose. We should see some response very soon.”

Teal’c straightened his already ramrod posture and favoured the Doctors with a frown. “Will there be any harm caused to Daniel Jackson as a result of this drug?”

“We don’t know, Teal’c,” Janet replied, her gaze focused on Daniel as she took his pulse. “There appears to have been very little research done on the drug, certainly none seems to have been done on a human. The few notes we have seen indicate it affects certain areas of the brain, particularly the limbic system and the hippocampus - the areas that deal with emotion and memory. Beyond that it’s mostly guesswork.”

“Can we do anything to help, Janet?” asked Sam, over the mumblings from Jack in the background.

“Well, I would say you could all use some food and rest by now.” Janet took in the matching stubborn expressions on the three and forged ahead, “But I know you want to be here with Daniel, so I’ll get some food brought in for you.”

Mollified, Jack plumped down on the couch between Teal’c and Sam. Only to spring back up as Daniel suddenly came to life with an ear-piercing howl. His eyes flew fully open and his whole body seemed to contort in a painful seizure. His back arched, pushing his head back into the pillows as his legs drew up and his arms flew out sideways, hands curling into fists in the sheets. As several sets of hands reached to contain and comfort him, Daniel’s mouth gaped open, dragging in tortured gasps of air.

“He’s cramping. Everyone grab a leg or arm and see if you can massage it out,” Janet’s voice rang out urgently. 

“Help… help me… can’t find my way out… Lost… Shouldn’t be here. Jack? Mama? Daddy? Sha’re! Sha’re… where…? No - Hurts. Hurts. Stealing my soul..."

“Daniel! Daniel, it’s okay. It’s Jack. I’m here, we’re all here. We’ve got you now, you’re safe. Can you hear me, Daniel? You’re safe now, just relax, just relax.”

Another painful shudder rippled through Daniel’s body, as he gradually began to relax. The two doctors, Sam and Teal’c were all gently massaging his limbs, trying to work loose the crippling cramps knotting his muscles. Bewildered eyes finally focused on Jack’s face, floating somewhere above him. “Jack?” he whispered.

“Hey! There you are! Nice to see you again, Daniel.”

“… happened?”

“Oh, long story. Don’t worry about it just yet. Just relax, buddy.”

Daniel’s next question was choked off in a plaintive cry as the cramps returned with renewed vigour. 

“Doc? What’s doing this?”

Janet grimaced in sympathy as she worked the iron hard muscles in Daniel’s arm. “We think it’s a side effect of the antidote. Unfortunately we can’t give him anything else to ease the muscle spasms because we just don’t know enough about these drugs to rule out any further, more serious side effects.” She ducked as Daniel’s arm flailed out of her grasp. Swiftly recapturing it she continued her part of the soothing massages. “Talk to him, Colonel. See if you can distract him from the pain.”

Jack leaned back over Daniel’s face, reaching out to brush the sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. “Hey, Daniel. You with me here?”

“Jack, hurts… Make it stop - please…”

“Just relax Daniel. Let the guys do their best. It’s not every day you get a massage from three lovely ladies at the same time.”

“Who…?”

“Well, there’s Doc Fraiser on your right arm. Doc Chiann is on your right leg, and Carter is pounding away on your left arm.”

“Sam…”

“Hey, Daniel. I’m not pounding. But let me know if I’m hurting you, won't you?” Sam threw a half meant glare at the colonel and kept on gently kneading Daniel’s knotted biceps.

“Leg…?”

“Huh? Oh - other leg? Er, that’s Teal’c doing the  Jaffa special down there.”

“Te…”

“Kel’sha Daniel Jackson. I am pleased to once again be able to assist you with Pha’tok na.”

“Wha'?” Jack glared at Teal’c, demanding English.

“Delights of thousan’ fingers, Jack,” came the strengthening voice of Daniel. “Massage. Teal’c does fab’lous massage… mmmmmm…”

Jack looked down at Daniel’s face, taking in the drowsy half-closed eyes and slow smile spreading across his face. He threw a ‘you’d better explain that one later’ look at Teal’c. To Daniel he said, “Does he really? You wanna share with the rest of the kids, Danny?”

“’Pendix blew. Hurt - oh - no - hurts so much. Make it stop… please…” Daniel suddenly began twisting and twitching in pain again. “Please…” His eyes lost their focus on Jack, tuning into the memories of agony suddenly surging through his mind and body. Under the caring hands his body tried to fold in on itself, curling into the remembered pain of his exploding appendix as if it were happening again.

The combined voices of his friends all tried to reassure him that the memory was just that - a memory. Through them all Daniel latched onto the firm, softly spoken words of Teal’c, trying to follow them to a place where there was no pain.

“Daniel Jackson, you remember the Pha’tok na sessions I gave you when you were recuperating. Focus on them, on how good they made you feel.” The others fell silent, as Teal’c’s words seemed to be reaching Daniel. “You said it made you feel like you could fly. Fly now, Daniel. Fly up and away from the pain and bad memories. There is only peace and comfort here for you.”

Daniel was definitely relaxing now, the pain visibly ebbing from his features. “After… when you got back from bug hunt… was stiff and sore… T’ gave me nice massage… nice Phatoknaaaa…” He drifted off, sighs of pleasure gusting gently between his lips.

Jack looked askance at Teal’c, wondering how many more hidden talents the man had. Turning to the doctors, he said, “Yeah, well, whatever. It seems to be doing him some good, don’t ya think?”

“Indeed. It would seem that the memory of his appendicitis brought pain to Daniel Jackson, and that a good memory brought a release from that pain. Could such an occurrence be a side effect of these drugs, Doctor Fraiser?”

“Either that or the antidote, Teal’c. We’re flying by the seat of our pant, here. We’ll just have to monitor Daniel, and if the symptoms become too severe I’ll have to sedate him. I’d like to keep him as aware and conscious as possible though.”

Daniel floated, half-aware of the people around him. His mind refused to latch onto coherent thoughts, instead sliding through disconnected memories and emotions in a confusing tumble. Every now and then a few words from those nearby would pierce the fog and offer a bright strong hope to latch onto. But even as he would reach out toward it, to try desperately to connect with another living soul, he would loose his way again, the fog closing about him and pulling him under, away from the warm words and gentle hands to sink in a miasma of half remembered terrors and phantom images.

Over the next two hours Daniel surfaced from his drug induced fugue three more times, each time shouting in horror and pain, convinced he was experiencing a moment from his past that was particularly unpleasant. Each episode prompted his carers into a flurry of soothing motions, each of the three team members and two doctors almost vying with each other to be the one to bring peace to Daniel’s tormented mind and body. They found, with practice, that by diverting Daniel’s focus to a happier memory than the one currently causing him anguish, he would quickly settle and become lost in the better feelings brought on by revisiting happier times. 

As Daniel subsided once more into a relaxed mumbling semi-sleep, Janet sighed and looked around her at the exhausted faces of SG1. “Okay, people. It looks like we’re in for a long haul here. Daniel is definitely more responsive when stimulated with positive memories and also with personal contact. I think it would be to his benefit if you can take turns being close to Daniel, even holding him, and try to get him to focus on as many happy memories as you can. Daniel seems to respond best to you three, so I’d suggest you take shifts.” She paused, watching as Sam gently stroked her fingers through Daniel’s hair. “You’re all exhausted. Why don’t two of you go get some food and rest?”

Sam and Teal’c traded glances with Jack. Jack merely shrugged in acceptance, stripped off his boots and jacket and climbed onto the big bed. As Janet and Dr Chiann raised Daniel into a sitting position, Jack slid in behind him. Settling into the mounds of pillows he reached out and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, guiding him back to rest against his chest, Daniel’s head lying heavy on his shoulder. Jack caught Daniel’s hands in his own and snugged their joined arms around Daniel’s chest. Wondering if Daniel was finding as much comfort from the embrace as he himself was, Jack let out a sigh of relief. Somehow, the simple act of hugging Daniel seemed to make the situation brighter, as if he could make his friend well again by believing hard enough. Looking up at his team, he smiled grimly.

“Let’s do it.”

~ Å ~

2135 Hours

Day Two

Daniel’s soft moans filled the silent night. 

Sam reached out and touched Daniel’s cheek gently. It was an hour since the last injection of antidote, and he was becoming restless once more as the drug sent fiery trails throughout his nervous system. “Daniel? Tell me what it was like the first time you saw the Stargate.”

Immediately Daniel’s eyes brightened again. He smiled, quickly lost in the wonder of seeing the magnificent stone ring for the first time. “So big,” he whispered. “So beautiful. The cover stones were amazing, but the Gate - I just wanted to touch it, make sure it was real. Catherine said ‘There’s your Stargate.’ My Stargate… The craftsmanship was exquisite, the carvings, the star signs; they were all there, all around the ring. The symbol was right there. And the event horizon, so pretty… like the bluest deepest water you’ve ever seen, but it wasn’t wet… Cold. No air. It was dark. Ferretti had these flare things, made my eyes ache. But the smell - it was the desert! Even in the Gate room I could tell we were in the desert. So dry - flavour of heat. And stele - at the bottom of the causeway. Jack went up the dune. Followed him. Turned around - and I was RIGHT. It was there - the proof. A pyramid. Sam, I was right. I knew it, I knew it, I was right, dammit. Should have believed me. Knew they didn’t build them. Knew it. Knew I wasn’t crazy…” 

Daniel started to rock from side to side, his eyes loosing focus, grimaces of pain on his face. “Knew I wasn’t…not crazy…’m not… not… not real… it’s not real… it’s - it’s a Goa’uld - Goa’uld . Jack… in Jack… no, it’s not … not real… not crazy… I’m NOT CRAZY!!” Daniel suddenly arched his back, pain and distress sweeping through him. A reflexive jerk cracked his skull against Sam’s chin. “Don’t put me in here… don’t LEAVE me here… I’m not… Teal’c! Teal’c’s sick. Jack? JACK!!”

“Whoa! Okay, that is SO not a happy memory.”

Sam clung onto Daniel’s struggling body as hard as she dared. Jack and Teal’c both were endeavouring to try to calm their friend. The quick patter of Janet’s footsteps sounded as she moved forward armed with another dose of sedative.

~ Å ~

0357 Hours

Day Three

“Jack.”

“Hey, Daniel. How’re ya feeling buddy?”

“Jack.”

“Yeah, Daniel. I’m right here. You okay?”

“Jack.”

“Daniel.”

“Jack.”

“Dan… Oh, fer… I’m here, Danny. I’m here.”

“Jack.”

Sigh. Jack tightened his arms around his lost friend.

“They’re stealing my soul.”

_ _ Dear God. _ _

~ Å ~

1256 Hours

Day Four

“How many butterflies were in this enclosure, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c shifted slightly, bringing Daniel’s head to rest more comfortably on his chest. He could feel the thrumming of Daniel’s nerves as his body fought to repair the damage done.

“Hundreds, thousands, millions, squillions…” Daniel burbled happily, lost in a childhood memory of standing in a zoo’s butterfly house, surrounded by fluttering motes of colour.

“Squillions?”

“Mmm, ‘s a technical term. Means lot ‘n lots ‘n lots ‘n lots ‘n…”

“I see. I would like to see a butterfly house one day.”

“You can come with me. I’ll ask Mrs Fletcher if she’ll take us again. She’s nice. She got me some paints so I could paint the flutter-byes.”

“Flutter-byes?” Teal’c had to smile at the childish words coming from the adult Daniel’s lips. 

“Flutter by Butterfly…”

~ Å ~

1525 Hours

Day Five

Sam felt Daniel stir again and gently tightened her grip around his chest. Her chin still ached from the impact of his skull the previous day. She craned her head down to get a glimpse of half-opened unfocused blue eyes. He had woken again caught in the throes of pain inducing terrors, this time fighting Ra’s  Jaffa on  Abydos , seeing Sha’re cut down by a staff blast before him. Now, a half-hour later he was settled again, but restlessly stirring, as if seeking something to ground him.

Thinking back to the original mission reports she asked, “So Daniel. Tell me how you managed to go skiing behind a mastage.”

He huffed a little laugh. “Never yell in a mastage’s ear. They’re very sensitive. Got my foot caught in the harness lead. She dragged me up and down the dunes… got sand up the wahzoo. Took us near to the miners' rest tent. Met the family. Sha’re gave me some water. So beautiful. I could see her soul in her eyes. Think I fell in love right there. Jack said I only stayed because Kasuf gave her to me, but the moment I saw her - I knew. This was home. This was where I belonged. Wherever she is - is home.”

~ Å ~

0410 Hours

Day Six

Daniel’s legs kicked futilely at the bed sheets, sending them cascading once again onto the floor. Clad only in pyjama bottoms, his sweat soaked torso writhed in Teal’c’s grip. Large dark hands slid on slick pale skin, determinedly anchoring his friend both to the bed and reality. Daniel’s breath slowly evened out, heaving lungs settling once again to a normal rhythm. 

“God, Teal’c. When is this going to end? Can’t take much more.”

“Doctor Fraiser is confident you are improving steadily, Daniel Jackson. The periods of rest you are experiencing between attacks are becoming longer and longer. Do not despair. We will see you well again, and in a short time. Of this I am certain.”

Daniel sighed, the departing attack of pain to every nerve ending he owned leaving him feeling faint and adrift. “What were you asking about, before?”

“You were telling me about the wedding of Robert Rothman. Something to do with camels, I believe.”

“Oh, yeah. Poor  Sandy . Robert’s wife. We were on a dig outside Esna. They decided on a spur of the moment to get married. Even talked one of the local Coptic priests in to marrying them. The locals love any excuse for a party. The boys brought along a herd of camels. Being young and mostly drunk we started having camel races by attrition.”

“Attrition?”

“Yep, we kept racing till the last man standing. Standing being the operative word, here. Ever raced a camel, Teal’c?”

“I regret I have not, Daniel.”

“Be glad you haven’t. They’re fine for long haul walks, but running… Gods, it hurts! The camel is coming up as you’re going down. My butt was black and blue for days. And Robert won - kept going till he was the last man standing. ‘Cause he couldn’t sit down for a week after. Put a bit of a crimp into his honeymoon!”

Daniel relaxed into Teal’c’s embrace, the memory of  Sandy ’s face every time she even glimpsed a camel brought a smile to his face. Once again, he could feel the fog being pushed back from his mind, as his past surged forward to reclaim its rightful place.

~ Å ~

1546 Hours

Day Seven

Daniel was half aware, muttered words floating from him in disconnected rambles. Jack listened with half an ear, his head buzzing faintly from lack of sleep and the prolonged hours of sitting propped in the bed being Daniel’s pillow. Hours would pass by with barely a murmur from Daniel as he slept or drifted in a dazed, unaware state. Periodically, usually just when Jack had managed to drift off himself, Daniel would spring to life, caught sometimes in the throes of painful memories, other times lost in a wonderland of love and happiness. Jack smiled to himself. The military way of life never changed - hours of boredom interspersed with minutes of sheer terror. Sadly this time the terror was all Daniel’s, the best they could do was interrupt the bad memories and try to divert his mind into something more pleasant. Pity Daniel had such a wealth of bad stuff to draw upon. Still, for a guy who had experienced so much sadness in his life, he had a remarkable amount of happy memories to counterbalance the rough stuff. Daniel’s mumbles became clearer, a few words dragging Jack back from the brink of sleep.

“… teach… shoot baskets…”

“Daniel? Didn’t know you played basketball?”

“Taught Skaara … back home…” Daniel’s eyes cranked open a bit further, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Didn’t tell Sha’re… used her washing basket… we were a bit drunk… she was having a girls night in so I decided to show my lil’ bro’ how to dunk.”

Jack’s laughter bounced Daniel up and down, waking him further. “You and Skaara tied one on and played _basketball? _You tearaway, you.”

Daniel chuckled, the memories playing in his mind clearly. “We had a ball the boys used. It didn’t bounce very well, but it was great for shooting hoops. ‘Cept we didn’t have a hoop, so I stole Sha’re’s washing basket. Ball was a bit heavy though - Skaara kept slamming it in so hard it finally smashed the bottom of the basket. Hee hee… he was so gonna get it. He was really scared of her. We tried to hide the basket but Skaara gets really clumsy when he’s drunk and he tripped over the water barrel. Tipped over… went everywhere. Soaked Sha’re’s clean washing, the bed, everything. We tried to dry it, but we were laughing so much… pretty hopeless. Got mud on everything, us included.”

Daniel straightened up a bit in the bed, the happy night on  Abydos bringing him much needed strength. “And she came home EARLY!! Found us lying in a big mud puddle in the middle of our room, no water, all her clean robes rolled up in a big muddy ball. Skaara tried grovelling, naturally. He crawled round the floor, gathered them all up and threw them in the basket. Then he gets to his feet, grabs up the basket and announces to Sha’re that he’ll go wash them for her - and everything falls out the hole in the bottom. Jack, you should have seen his face! Ra could’ve taken lessons on inspiring fear from Sha’re. Skaara took one look at her, pitched the basket over his head - which landed on my head, I might add - and ran for it!”

Jack grinned down at Daniel, imagining squads of  Jaffa fleeing in terror before one disapproving look from the pocket dynamo that had been Sha’re. He hadn’t known her long, but her fiery spirit and bright courage had made a lasting impression on him. “She let you have it?”

Daniel’s smile grew even brighter as the image of his bright, beautiful wife played before him. “Oh, Jack. She stood there looking at me, I couldn’t think of a single thing to say. She leant over, pulled the basked off my head, helped me up, dragged me over to our bed. I thought for sure she’d kick me out and make me sleep in the mastage pens, but… Gods… she stripped both of us, shoved me on the bed and made the most beautiful love to me that we’d ever shared.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah. That was my girl.”

“Made you pay the next day, huh?”

“Oooh, yeah! Skaara and I found we’d volunteered to clean out the animal pens for the next week.” 

“Ergh, stinky. Women are a whole different species, aren’t they?”

“Yup.” 

Jack felt himself bracing for the expected onslaught of pain in Daniel, sure that the mention of Sha’re would segue into the despair over her death. As the minutes ticked by, he slowly began to relax. Daniel remained lying peacefully against him, a smile still gracing his lips. A few minutes more and Daniel’s eyes began to drift shut. His voice floated softly up to Jack, “Doesn’t hurt this time, Jack.”

“Getting better, Danny. Getting better.”

~ Å ~

Eight days. Eight long days and nine even longer nights since they had discovered Daniel in Pheidias’s lair. Jack sighed as he awoke to gentle sunlight beaming into his room in the hospital wing that had been given over to the off-world visitors. His first full night's sleep since Daniel had been kidnapped, and it had been a good one. _Must get Kovachek to put some of these mattresses on the trade list too._

Jack took another moment before rising to savour the feeling of peace and relief that had sent him to his rest the night before. Eight long days battling to bring Daniel back to himself had taken an emotional and physical toll on all three of them, but finally the drug and its antidote had cleared Daniel’s system and he had not suffered an attack at all during the previous day. He and Sam had hit the bedrooms offered them with a vengeance, leaving Teal’c kel’noreeming at the foot of Daniel’s bed.

And finally, today they could gate home. All four of them. 

Jack met up with his team at their usual breakfast spot - Daniel’s room. This time they were all dressed. Daniel looking pale, shaky and trying not to show the emotions still flowing too near to the surface for his comfort. He was up, dressed, mobile and determined to stand on his own two feet again, knowing that should he stumble there would be no lack of hands to catch him.

Jack beamed at his team, glad to see Daniel was making an effort to eat some of the Ehren version of waffles that Carter and Teal’c were packing away. “So, kids. Are we ready to head home?  Holiday ’s over, time to pack your bags, say so long to the nice folks here, pick up a memento or two, take a last happy snap…”

“Have some waffles, sir. They’re really good.” Sam couldn’t help interrupting the saccharine flow of comments. At least the colonel seemed to be over his desire to single-handedly destroy the Earth - Ehren treaty. When he hadn’t been caring for Daniel he had been making his feelings known to anyone within earshot, his opinion of certain sociopathic artists who felt the need to make off with, and nearly destroy, certain archaeologists. Major Kovachek had resigned himself to following in his wake, soothing feelings and mending diplomatic fences.

Jack plopped down at the table, helping himself to a large stack of waffles and eyeing the line up of syrups suspiciously. Trying not to sound too like a mother hen, he took in the improvement in Daniel’s appearance and asked, “So, Daniel. How’re you doing this morning?”

Daniel smiled up at him. “I’m good, Jack. Slept the whole night through.”

“Good. Any nightmares?”

“Nope, not one. Well, actually - I had this really weird dream. I was a milkshake and someone kept sticking a really big straw in me and kept drinking and drinking and drinking and they wouldn’t stop…”

“What flavour?”

“What?”

“Huh?”

Daniel laughed. “Never mind. I’m alright, though. Thanks to you guys. I couldn’t have made it through this without all of you. I just, well, I appreciate it, really.”

“Our pleasure, Daniel.” Sam smiled at him, still revelling in her own feelings of relief that he was his old self again.

“Indeed, it is our honour to be able to assist you in such a manner, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c beamed at him.

Jack’s hearty slap on the back nearly made Daniel choke on his waffle. “You might want to remember that when you get the bill, Danny boy.”

They met the members of SG9 in the lobby of the hospital. SG3 had returned to Earth on the second day after Daniel had been recovered. Janet had followed on the third day, when it became clear that Daniel was responding favourably to the treatment. Six hourly updates from SG9 had kept her informed of his progress. 

Daniel turned away from Doctor Chiann, his sincere thanks leaving the woman blushing and happy. He moved slowly over to his team, feeling tired and washed out and more than ready to go home. 

Before Jack could give the order to head for the hills and the Stargate, Major Kovachek jumped in.

“Sir, before you go, the Ehren authorities have asked if Doctor Jackson could spare a short amount of time to assist them in the disposition of the, er, artworks.”

Jack scowled at the major, not wanting anything further to stand in the way of getting Daniel safely home. “I’m sure they can do that themselves, without draining what little there is of Daniel’s energy, Major.”

Jack clamped a hand onto Daniel’s shoulder and urged him forward, not giving him the chance to offer his own opinion.

Kovachek danced a couple of steps to place himself in front of the colonel. “Actually, sir, I’m sorry but according to Ehren law they do need Doctor Jackson. If he cannot do this now, he would be required to return here at a later date, and until he does the legal proceedings against the accused cannot commence. I’ve been assured that it will not take very long, sir.”

Before Jack could launch his opinion of the Ehren legal system, Daniel jumped in. “What exactly do they want me to do, Stan? I can’t identify any of the people who kidnapped me. I don’t remember anything after going to bed that night.”

“It’s not that, Doctor Jackson. It’s the artworks that were produced by the accused during your, er, stay at the house in the mountains. According to Ehren law they are the property of the, um, excuse me, victim. They need your decision as to what you want done with them.” Kovachek grimaced apologetically at Daniel, not wanting to distress him further.

Jack’s hand tightened on Daniel’s shoulder. He could feel the waves of disapproval flooding from Teal’c’s direction behind him. “Fine. Burn the lot. Let’s go.”

He should have known better.

“Jack, they can’t do that!”

“Sir. Forgive me, but as I understand it, the people on this planet value art most highly. To destroy any artwork is considered near to a criminal offence. It is, of course, Doctor Jackson’s right to dispose of them as he wishes, but it must be his decision, sir.” Kovachek wisely kept the part about the General’s orders not to ruin the new treaty to himself.

“Oh, for crying out loud!” 

“It’s okay, Jack. I can do this. Actually, I wouldn’t mind seeing them.” Daniel gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile to Jack’s concerned features.

Jack tried to push down the chill that seemed to creep over his bones at the thought of Daniel seeing what that maniac had kidnapped him for. “Thirty minutes, Daniel. Then we are so out of here.”

They were taken back to the Constabulary headquarters and shown to a pleasant room overlooking the bay. This whole planet was just a bit too pleasant now, for Jack’s liking. He was looking forward to getting back to their regular trips to ice/desert/lava land. Darmen Whey met them and before he could utter a word was whisked off to a far corner of the room by Jack.

“Look, I don’t like the idea of Daniel seeing these pictures. He seems to think he’ll be fine, but who knows what might trigger a relapse. I’ll let him do it on one condition - get rid of the last one. Understand me? No way in hell is he seeing that.” Jack spoke flatly, giving no room for compromise.

Darmen Whey looked at his tired face and agreed without hesitation. “It shall be as you request, Colonel.”

Within minutes they were ready to move into the next room where the three pictures awaited Daniel’s decision about their fate. He paused at the open door, suddenly nervous about viewing himself depicted as… who knows? The others had told him who had taken him and why but it had seemed so unreal that he had not given it much thought. He lifted his chin, bracing for whatever he might face. He felt the warm solid presence of his three friends close around him, and knew that what ever awaited him, he would not be facing it alone.

He stepped into the small room, his eyes going immediately to the three huge pictures propped along one wall. His eyebrows rose and his mouth dropped open as he found himself gazing at - himself. Purely and perfectly depicted, his own, very nude, body was posed romping under a waterfall, surrounded by rather odd looking women in red, and perched high on a moonlit mountain top. It was - bizarre. Gently, Daniel touched the closest one, trying to identify the medium used to capture his image more perfectly than any digital camera on Earth could. Faintly aware that his teammates, and particularly Sam, were getting quite an eyeful, he found that while he felt he should be embarrassed, offended, humiliated, peeved… or something, he really felt a bit flattered.

Daniel turned around to see the expressions on Jack, Sam and Teal’c’s faces ranging from annoyance, appreciation and anticipation of his imminent collapse. He gave them a shaky grin and turned back to the pictures. They really were very good. It would be a shame to destroy them; after all he felt a fair bit of his own soul had been poured into them. And yet, he couldn’t see himself returning to the SGC with them. They really would clash with the décor of the commissary. 

Partly to allay the fears of his team, partly to cover his own uncertainty, he stepped back and gave the pictures a considered perusal. “Hmmm, well, you know… I think he caught my good side,” he offered. An impish grin slipped over his face as he caught the double takes from the others.

Jack managed a glare at Daniel, aptly covering the anticlimactic sigh, as Daniel didn’t relapse into his emotionally shredded state of the last eight days. “I’m sure the general would love one for the briefing room, Daniel.”

Daniel surprised them all again with an outright laugh. “It might be one way to keep you concentrating on the briefings, Jack.”

Turning to Darmen Whey he continued, “I don’t want to take them, Darmen. I’m happy for them to stay here and you can do what you wish with them.”

Darmen Whey acknowledged his decision with a bow. “Thank you, Doctor. I do appreciate your decision, and I would like to pass on the sincere apologies of all our people for the terrible injustice done to you.”

Daniel flicked a small smile across his face, suddenly very weary and more than ready to go home.

As Jack pushed him towards the exit, Teal’c’s steady presence at his side, Jack’s bellow nearly deafened him. 

“Carter! Quit ogling the damned pictures, will ya? We’ve got the real thing, anyway!”

~ Å ~

High up in a white padded room on the top floor of the main Sorenia hospital, a small red-haired man sat crouched on the floor. Facing into the wall, he gripped a soft crayon in his hand, methodically etching the outline of a man’s face onto the wall’s surface. Treated with the best doctors and the best drugs available, Pheidias nonetheless steadfastly continued to draw the face of his obsession into every square inch of the walls and floor of the room that would be his only home for the rest of his days.

The carers who monitored him constantly were soon inured to the muttering of the sad little man.

“Mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine. You are nothing but mine, I created you, and I will make you live forever…”

~ Å ~

Epilogue.

Soft yellow moonlight bathed the campsite on P2R 497. It was several weeks later and the team’s first mission after the disturbing events on Ehren. Sam was surreptitiously watching Daniel frown into his journal. 

“Daniel, you’re very quiet tonight.”

“Oh, um, sorry… I just - I’m trying to work out what Pheidias saw in me.” He smiled at his friend’s raised eyebrows. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not trying to be vain or… anything. It’s just - I can’t see why he took such a liking to ME. I didn’t even look anything like his lover… What?”

Indulgent smiles were beginning to replace the dancing eyebrows. He stared back, wondering if he had his dinner stuck in his teeth or something. 

“Oh. I get it. He was really blind, wasn’t he?”

Sam gave a long-suffering sigh. Offering up a quick prayer for the terminally clueless, she rose and moved to crouch in front of her friend. Critically she took his chin in her hand. Gently removing his glasses, she turned his face to study his profile from both sides, Daniel’s eyes swivelling round in his head to try to keep in visual contact. She softly ran her fingers over his face; down his cheek bristly with evening stubble, along the determined jaw, down the nose, across hesitantly smiling lips, up and over those wonderful animated eyebrows. Gently grasping his ears, she drew the attention of those beautiful far-seeing eyes to her own.

“Daniel.” Her tone was serious, but lit with delight and love. “Having spent my working life in a predominantly male society, I can say in all honesty that you are the most beautiful man I have ever met. You are kind, compassionate, intelligent and giving. You have the face of an angel and the body of a Michelangelo sculpture. And I love you dearly.” 

She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him into a blistering, in-no-way-sisterly kiss. Parting with a loud wet suck on his lower lip she sat back to admire her handiwork. _Yep - eyebrows hanging off the clouds, eyes a confused and crossed sparkle of blue, red moist lips parted, gasping, mouth hanging waaay open - my work here is done._

Sam sweetly patted Daniel’s cheek, tapped his mouth shut with one finger, and casually returned to her seat, humming softly as she resumed stripping down her P-90.

Night sounds settled around the campfire; the chirp of unseen insects, a zipping buzz from some unseen night bird, muffled snorts and chuckles from the colonel, a gentle sighing and clacking of the wind brushing through the reeds along the creek, a soft wondering “ummmm…” from Daniel.

“Which sculpture?” Jack challenged.

“Sir?”

“One of those cute little cherub things?”

“No, sir. I was thinking more of the statue of David.”

“Ah!”

“Mmmmmm.” Daniel's soft voice was filled with delight.

Sam glanced over at Daniel, the glow of the firelight gilding his expression. If she was expecting blushes and stutters after her little assessment, she was to be disappointed. Daniel had a huge grin plastered across his face and was licking his lips appreciatively. 

“Nice kiss, Sam.”

“Thanks. Not so bad yourself, sport.”

Jack made an effort to pull himself together and began to brew up some more coffee.

“Major Carter is correct.”

Uh oh, pronouncement from the Oracle. He shot a grin at Teal’c. “What, you gonna kiss him too?”

“No.”

Oh.

Teal’c merely scowled at O'Neill. “Daniel Jackson is indeed a beautiful human being. While his features and physical appearance are found attractive by many people, it is the beauty of his soul that makes him shine. To be so caring and compassionate towards others, despite the hurts that life has given him, is a gift to be cherished, and to be protected. He is an inspiration to us all.”

“Wow. Thanks, Teal’c.” Daniel smiled at his friend, a little unsettled at receiving so many compliments at one time. His inner devil making its presence known, he gave Jack a wicked grin and decided to go for three out of three. 

“So. Jack. What do you think?”

Jack scowled at him. _Aaah, let me count the ides…. Archaeologicide, linguicide, anthrocide… suic… No. No. Not THAT. Never that. Not any more._

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Jack took a good hard look at Daniel. This man who had become one of the most important people in his life. A man who had shown him compassion in the face of derision. A man who had brought meaning into a life devoid of purpose. A man whose courage and simple faith in people was a shining example to him. A man who could infuriate and astound him in a single moment. A man whom Jack could not imagine living his life without.

“You inspire me to be a better man, Daniel. To look outside my world view, see the other side of situations I wouldn’t normally consider. To see the good in people - to see the good in me.”

Daniel looked at his friend, his smile simply acknowledging a rare friendship that flourished in the face of their differences. “Thank you, Jack.”

Silence settled comfortably over the four friends as they sat under the twinkling stars. The gentle sounds of the night birds and insects in the reeds filled the air.

“So, Daniel. Puffy PINK clouds?????”

The End.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to KJC for her beautiful manips. They really brought the story to life.


End file.
